


Rivals

by BlueDemon1995



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/pseuds/BlueDemon1995
Summary: Pidge was getting tired of the life. She might have been a genius but once upon a time she was very sheltered and naïve. Unfortunately, there are people out in world who manipulate those who don’t know better. Then suddenly there’s a guy…who isn’t what she expected. And all the stuff she thought she knew went out the window.
Relationships: kidge
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Rivals Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that took it’s own life! it’s a little different than I originally planned and what was asked for but they like it anyways!! Let me know what you think!

Pidge’s POV

Katie’s first family was her life. She was well loved, she was a genius and she had a big brother who loved to tease her. Her family encouraged her, fostered her love of science and tech and told her anything was possible. But one day her decade old world crashed down upon her and she was left alone. If it wasn’t for Lotor she didn’t know where she’d be. He took her in, protected her and eventually he became her family, a pale replacement, but it’s what she had. 

10 Years later…

Pidge sat in the shadows of the rafters watching the fight below and she couldn’t help but think this wasn’t the life for her. While she might have a wicked sense of humor she wasn’t one to find enjoyment in hurting or killing people. She hated combat training, running and drills. She hated working with people who didn’t understand the way she viewed the world. And drugs just seemed stupid. Why would anyone take anything that took away their own control? 

She really didn’t even care that much about money if she was honest. She had simple tastes except for tech and she could fabricate better stuff than could be bought in any store for much less. But Lotor needed her now and she had promised to help him in any way she could. Unfortunately he was determined to show his dad that he was ready for more responsibility in his business, that he should be in charge. Due to his desire to prove himself, she found herself in an unfamiliar town trying to help Lotor take over the ‘underworld’. 

She had an exit strategy in mind, both for tonight and for the long term. But she couldn’t leave in good faith until Lotor was successful and leaving him now would derail his plans. So she had to stay and help, because she owed him. And Pidge always paid her debts. Pidge looks down, seeing they needed her help, again. Seriously Lotor needed to up his pay because these new people were not cutting it. She types a few commands, resulting in the lights going off, which of course helps her team because they have night goggles. 

She slips out, hoping to get back to the hotel before the next new episode of Unexplained Phenomenon begins. As she slips down the side of the building, she carefully drops to the ground, she stands to only find herself surrounded by the rival gang. Shit! This was an unexpected wrinkle. And with all five of these fuckers surrounding her she figured this isn’t going to be a fair fight. Shit, she didn’t think she was going to catch her show. Their timing sucked! Pidge cracked her neck, trying to go loose and be ready for the first strike. 

Keith’s POV

He’s waiting outside, to provide intel in what the hell is going on. There is a fight for territory between multiple gangs, causing an uptick in violence and it appears there’s a new gang trying to take over the territory. So far it’s been localized violence but it could spread depending on how long the battle happens. Keith doesn’t want to just watch it happen. He shoots off a quick text to his boss and figures it’s time to go home. He was cutting it close but he should make it home in time. 

But then Keith thinks he sees a shadow drop down and freezes. What… was… that? Was it even something? It’s been at least 20 hours since he last slept, maybe he’s just seeing things. He stays hidden, trying to squint and see if it was a shadow or actually something…only to see five men surround the shadow. Keith doesn’t move but it doesn’t seem like a fair fight and no matter who it is, it leaves him feeling unsettled and annoyed. Keith of course, knows that life isn’t fair, but it never really sits right with him when he actually sees the imbalance out there. But he doesn’t give away his position, instead resigning himself to just watching. Yet, as the little dark figure, quickly and efficiently starts to dispatch the men, Keith has unconsciously moved closer. He can’t help but think whoa, these are some impressive moves. 

Keith absently smiles, it was so fluid, so seamless, like art. He couldn’t help but be impressed. As the individual turned away to make their escape, there was a flash and suddenly a light was sent sailing and Keith could see a computer backpack and hood clearly. What the fuck?

That was fire! Keith finds himself moving, quickly dispatching the flame arrow shooting man with a few well aimed punches and then quickly tackles the the hooded figure. He slapped and rolled the individual trying to put out the flames. The hooded man quickly took off the backpack and threw off the hooded sweatshirt. Leaving Keith to look up at a…girl????

Holy shit. It WAS a girl. It was like a girl-Robin, complete with a black mask on her face around her eyes and everything! She had on a red sports bra and a green tank with black stretchy pants. Ummm, her hair was short?? A wavy mess and she had on some black converse. And she couldn’t be much more than a five inches shorter than him. But oh wow. Their eyes met, Keith wanted to speak and found, he had no voice. What was wrong with him? It had to be the smoke.

She grabbed her backpack, “Thanks for the assist. Later gator.” Finger wave.

Except the place was suddenly swarming with cops. He heard the girl mutter, “Really tonight of all nights? C’mon!” While simultaneously stamping her foot. He chuckled, she looked adorable right now. Keith had an escape route planned, many in fact, and for whatever reason, whatever impulse… he grabbed the girls hand, pulled, “Let’s go this way!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this... I’d love to hear your thoughts.

Chapter 2

Pidge POV

Pidge found herself being dragged in the direction of the hot guy in black. All black. Damn. He had a lot of black hair, he wasn’t that tall, just a bit more than her. He was slim built but strong, hell he was dragging her. Muscles but lean. I mean, when he rolled with her he felt solid, and shit her face was hot…but she was on fire and he helped her so maybe she’s imagining how cute he is. As she takes mental stock of her body’s various aches and pains, she hones in on how warm and solid, his hand is, his skin slightly rough. At one point, he tries to take the backpack from her, with her holding tight, resisting. Shaking her head she kinda says no but since she can’t breathe who knows what it actually sounded like. Maybe a wheeze???

He turns and tugs again, “It’s slowing you down, you need to do more cardio.”

She huffed, “No, thank you, I hate cardio.” She thinks he sees a ghost of a smile and allows him to take it from her. Phew, that was a huge difference. But she still isn’t up to running as fast as he is!

She kept following and not just because he was carrying her prized possession. A few times, she wondered, why was she following him? But then he’d throw a smirk her way or push her into a dark alley, neatly avoiding the PO-PO and she just went with it. He smelled nice and she knew she’d be okay but it was nice for someone else to take the mental load. They finally arrived at a nondescript apartment building. Finally a pause so she could catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees, trying not to gulp in air. She felt all sweaty and her legs were definitely weak. Then he guided her up the stairs, all the way, to the top floor, ugh, almost having to pull her up the last flight of stairs until he finally opened an apartment door. “Water, Gatorade?”

She nodded, because honestly she hated cardio and she couldn’t talk. Fuck, she was tired, maybe he was right. She sat on the red couch and thought hmmm, red couch. That’s a statement. As she tried to unobtrusively wipe her face, she sighed. He handed her a red Gatorade which was cold and sat next to her. “You good?”

When she could catch her breath, she said, “Yeah, of course, no biggie, but um….thanks.”

He smiled, patting his chest, his nicely toned chest from what she could see, “Blade.”

She smirked, patting her own chest “Pidge.”

He nodded. “Okay, if, um you want, you can hang here until you catch your breath. If you don’t mind, I’m going to turn the tv on.”

She nodded, “Of course, um, do you have a bathroom?”

He laughed, “Yeah, I have one of those as well as a kitchen and bedroom.”

Bedroom? She found her gaze caught in his and she couldn’t move. Whereas before she had a hard time catching her breath now it felt like all the oxygen just disappeared from the room. He had these crazy colored eyes, almost violet?? Haha, he was blushing. Neither blinked until she arched a brow. Finally, he broke eye contact and indicated, with a wave, “First door on the left.”

Pidge nodded, “Yeah” walking unsteadily to the room indicated. She felt kinda bad grabbing her backpack and carrying it to the bathroom but they weren’t friends. She couldn’t trust him. Oh shit, she was going to be sore tomorrow. Her legs were already stiffening up! She went to the bathroom using the facilities, finally splashing some water on her face after she washed her hands. She looked in the mirror trying to see what he was seeing. 

Hazel eyes behind a mask, chapped lips, red cheeks. Messy and slightly sweaty hair. Ugh she hoped her deodorant worked. She closed her eyes, fuck, this wasn’t a date. What was wrong with her?? Why was she so self conscious. This wasn’t like her. Who the hell cares what he thinks of her. She felt a little self conscious without her sweatshirt though. Her armor. A shield.

She stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled her tank down a bit, but then her less than impressive boobs were there. She tried to push her boobs together, but wearing a sport bra yeah that didn’t help. Ugh, she fixed her tank back to regular, and sighed. She was who she was, plus it’s not like she was ever going to see this guy again. She needed to thank him, get out and go home. Yup. That was the plan. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Home or rather her hotel room for now. That was the plan. 

Then she came out and saw he had recorded Unexplained Phenomenon. She slowed as she approached the couch. “Oh, you dvr’d it? It’s a new episode, finally.”

Blade nodded, without taking his eyes off the screen, “Yup.”

She slowly walks forward, “I love this show. I thought I was going to miss it.” She said it kinda forlornly, sighing and stopping next to him on the couch. He paused it, “Are you hungry? I have left over pizza, we can eat it and watch the new episode? (Pause) Unless you have somewhere you need to be right now?” Then he patted the couch…

Keith POV

God, someone stop him. What the hell is he doing??? How the hell did those words just come out of his mouth! He saved some girl from a gang (WHY), brought her to his actual HOME and asked her to Netflix and chill. UGH!! This isn’t a date!! She’s gonna say no and leave. Duh. Oh God, Lance was right, he needed to get laid. Then this kind of crap wouldn’t happen if he hadn’t been celibate for the last year. 

But then the angel says, with a shrug and a soft smile, “I could eat.”

And apparently that’s all it takes for him to jump up and be a fucking pussy. He reheated the pizza. And brought her beer and a glass! Then served her the pizza. And brought her a napkin. FUCK!!!! What is he doing??? He even pulled out the coasters. Fuck me.

But he does all this as she sits in the middle of his couch. That’s a sign. I’m sure Lance said if a girl sits in the middle it’s cuz she wants you or rather wants to be close to you?? He sits on her left, cursing that he’s counting on Lance’s advice. Shit. He handed her the pizza and napkin then sets the beer on the crappy table on a damn coaster at their knees. “Ready? Should I hit play?”

Hours later…Keith and Pidge have binged, not only watching the new episode but rewatching all of season one of the Unexplained Phenomenon so they could compare notes and theories. And they had a ton! By the middle of season one, Keith was sure he was in love. They drank all the beer he had here (usually he is the only one here so it wasn’t much) and now he was looking at her sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. She was so pretty. And there was something about her scent that was causing him to…feel a lot.

He brushed a finger across her hair which was a golden brown, wavy and short. Her eyelashes looked so long and he thought (from what he could see) her cheeks might be kinda burned from the flames, but now in the dark they just look rosy. Keith knows he isn’t tall, but she’s tiny…compact. It makes him feel bigger than he knows he is. Plus, while he knows she can fight and she must be smart because he thinks he’s looking at the tech genius who is organizing the hits to the gangs...he really wants to kiss her but that would be wrong. She’s sleeping. 

He also wants to remove her mask so he could really see her but that feels wrong. And while he isn’t one to care what others think, he does go with his gut. So he feels like he should respect that she didn’t take it off. Of course, he didn’t take his off either and he’s not part of the same gang. And he doesn’t take advantage of sleeping girls. Or any girls. No matter how cute and innocent they look. So he ends up just staring at her. For too long of a time. Memorizing her freckles and how she huffs out a breath every so often.

Finally, he feels like he’s being a creeper so, he gently moves and lays her on the couch. He covers her with a blanket and he can’t resist a kiss on the head, then her cute nose and then…shit!!! He needs to step back. 

He grabs the pizza mess and cups and just puts everything in the kitchen. He gulps and moves quickly to his room, closing the door firmly to remind himself. Stay here. Shit how can he sleep? Push ups, push ups will help. It’s late and he hasn’t slept in a while, so he just needs to knock out.


	3. Chapter 3- I hate making titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties adjust to their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, please let me know!!

Pidge POV

She wakes up suddenly. Fuck, where is she? She doesn’t move and takes a small breath, and instantly inhales the scent of the hottest guy she knows. Ohhhh, shit, Lotor is going to be pissed!!! She sits up slowly, looking around and sees Blade (definitely an alias) has cleaned up last night’s mess but isn’t physically here, he must have gone to bed. In his bedroom. Down the hall. She stands, stretches and folds the blanket, grabs her backpack, and starts to leave. But then she stops, she feels bad. He deflamed her, saved her and even fed her. Plus she got to watch her show because of him. So she pulls out her laptop, using a phony email and hacks into the Blade’s TV, setting up a message notification that will pop up when he turns it on. 

“Thanks for the save. One day, if I can return the favor, you got it. In the meantime, there’s no way the Lockness Monster is real, sorry. Be chalant.” She absently wonders if he would get the last reference…

She quickly leaves, locking the door behind her. Wishing she wasn’t who she was and could just stay and eat breakfast together. As she left, she cataloged where she was and quickly made for the hotel she was staying at using her phone’s GPS. Unfortunately she was right, her legs are killing her and she is feeling the effects of fighting yesterday. It wasn’t a pleasant walk. Not to mention it’s like 4 am and no one should be awake this early. It’s obscene. 

As she slowly returns to the hotel room she can immediately see the blinking light indicating messages, Pidge shrugs and makes the executive decision to ignore them. She prioritizes- shower, sleep and then she will deal with the rest. Plus, some Motrin and rest is just what the doctor has ordered! She didn’t count on the dreams of a man in all black. Her Blade.

She doesn’t awaken until later that evening, when Lotor storms in. “Katherine!!! Where where you? I left you messages on all your devices.”

She struggles to awaken, rubbing her eyes. “Huh?” Sitting up she abruptly remembers she’s basically in a T-shirt and underwear. She flops back down and groans, feeling all her muscles tighten and cramp.

“Where where you?” He plops on her bed laying next to her.

“Um, I got hit with a flame arrow and had to run from the cops. Where were you??? And why were the cops there? What went wrong?”

“Oh yeah, some of them aren’t being honest about taking bribes. You good?” He leans over her, trying to look her over. She waves him off. 

“Yeah I’m good.” 

“Are you sure? Your face is red.” He brushes a finger down her cheek. She felt slightly uncomfortable and rolls over on the bed.

“Lotor I’m good. The girls, our real crew? They made it out okay?”

Lotor replies, “Yeah, Acxa said thanks for the lights out. It made their job easier. So, I need you to offer support tonight. We are going to steal a big shipment of drugs and this has got to impress my dad! So you good?”

“Umm, sure, shoot me the details and I’ll be there.” Lotor stood but then bent down, leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. “I’m going to be there tonight. Let’s do something after to celebrate.”

Crap. She needed to get him what he wanted…so she could get out. She didn’t want to be his forever. She needed to start a life that she enjoyed and felt good about.

Keith POV

When he woke, he actually rushed out to see how Pidge was. Unfortunately… she left and while she folded the blanket … she didn’t leave him a note. Which was fine. Totally fine, why would she? They weren’t dating. But he still felt let down until some knocking broke his musing and he looked to see Lance and Hunk at the door. Opening it, “Hey, guys.”

Lance strolled in, “Where’d you go? We saw all the shit go down and we were looking for you.”

Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt, pulling him fully into the apartment roughly. “What the hell??”

After they were in, he strides in taking the blanket to toss in his room, closing the door. “Not in the hall. C’mon you know better.”

Hunk nods, walking into the kitchen. “Sorry, we got a little worried. You texted the code that you were okay but you were supposed to meet us at the bar.” As he’s talking, he’s pulling things out of the fridge to prepare a late breakfast. 

Since the apartment is so small and he really doesn’t have a real table, Keith leans against the couch, “Yeah sorry. It was a little hot there for a minute so I figured I’d just head home. I told you my show was on and I didn’t want to go to the bar.”

Lance is staring at Keith, “Um yeah a tv show? Why was that blanket on the couch? Did you have some company? *eyebrows raising up and down, looking into the kitchen* It looks like you had company! You don’t drink a 12 pack by yourself…Lord knows you need to get laid! Who was she? Is she hot? Does she have a…”

Keith can feel himself blushing and he tries to redirect. “Lance no, focus, did you guys figure out who the new people were?”

As they all sit and eat the breakfast Hunk prepared, Keith feels his stomach sinking when he finally realizes Pidge must be from the gang from Galra City that is trying to take over Altea. Shit, he was hoping she was just a mercenary but from what the guys were saying she had to be their tech genius. Who it just so happened, they believed was in a relationship with the head guy. Keith couldn’t hide that he wasn’t happy about that nugget of information but neither did he tell the guys what happened. 

Finally, Lance and Hunk left letting him know a big shipment was supposed to be moved today so he needed to be careful. He nodded and as the door closed, he called his mom. She needed to know they were about to be hit.

Later that night, he was stationed on the edge of the action. His job was to relay movement and take out anyone who might interfere. He was up on the tower, using some special binoculars to see heat signatures. As he laid on his stomach relaying movements, he hoped one of them wasn’t PIdge. Suddenly there was an explosion and he stopped thinking and just did his job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like this next chapter. i think it should be done in a few more chapters. Please leave a comment!

Pidge POV

Pidge was located on a rooftop, hacking into different systems so she could unlock doors and control the cameras. It wasn’t hard except she kept wondering if her Blade was here. Was he working with the other gang? Or just a passerby? Cop? Before she could get too distracted, suddenly Lotor was in her ear, “Katherine, now. NOW.”

Nodding, okay time to get to work. 

Moments later she saw a drone and decided, why not. She hacked into it because who knows what could be helpful. But as she gained control of it, she saw Blade. Well she thought it was him. He was in all black, had a similar build but she couldn’t see clearly so maybe not? He was on a tower and some guys were approaching from behind. She had one second to debate, then decided to use the drone so if it was her Blade he knew he was being sneaked upon. She dive bombed the drone near him then buzzed it by the guys. He turned and quickly dispatched then and while she felt bad for helping a potential enemy…she owed him. Right? No harm no foul?

All of sudden cops were everywhere, and she was quickly breaking down her stuff to make an escape. She was seriously annoyed at Lotor. She didn’t like to be this close to the action and certainly not this close to the police. She quickly gathered the drone and packed it with her stuff. Maybe she could reprogram it and use it. It had good bones. As she was leaving there were a few cops who got too close. Luckily, she had reviewed the google maps prior and had different escape routes planned. 

She couldn’t worry about the others and absently wondered how everyone was getting out. Finally she made her way out of the restricted space when a motorcycle pulled up by her. She looked up and a guy grabbed her arm and swung her behind him. He leaned back, “Hold on!” 

She relaxed, she knew that voice, it was her Blade. She trusted him??? Even while that thought passed through her head, she quickly got on and held on tight. He gunned them out of there and she realized he was taking her back to his apartment. It may have been a convoluted trip but she knew that was his ultimate goal. She didn’t even wonder why she knew that. She just closed her eyes, enjoyed the ride and just let it happen. She loved the wind whipping her face and the feeling of freedom. Not to mention, she was feeling a little guilty that she was so happy to see him again.

After a similar routine as yesterday, she came back out of the bathroom and saw he had hot pockets and beer. She laughed, “You sure know the way to a girls heart.”

Suddenly, she realized how that sounded and she tried like heck to back down. Crap. Honestly now she was just saying gibberish. She felt her face get hot and she almost ran. But then he smiled, “So ever watch Doomsday Preppers?” She smiled and shyly shook her head in the negative. He smiled and patted the couch next to him, where he even had the blanket ready. He turned on the tv and when he saw her message his gaze flew to her, she kinda just shrugged and sat down next to him. When he put his arm around her, tugging her close and she felt like she was flying.

At the end of a few episodes, they were arguing. He wanted to drive her home but she wouldn’t let him. She wanted to kiss him but she didn’t let herself go that far. She also didn’t let him take off her face mask which caused him to keep his on. She knows it bothered him and she felt bad. Either way before she left, he asked her, “Look, can I have a way to contact you? You know the next episode of Unexplained Phenomenon begins in less than a week.” 

Pidge bites her lip, hesitating for a minute. Then whips out her tool kit, “Gimme your phone.” She doesn’t look up not sure if he will comply. But when she feels the phone drop into her hand, she smiles. Maybe…just maybe.

Two weeks later…Keith POV

Keith is sitting in a bar, with Shiro, Lance and Hunk. They are drinking and playing pool when a group of people walk in. Keith knows instantly that Pidge is here. It’s like every nerve ending in his body just went on high alert. He leans on the wall taking a long swig of his now warm beer, trying to see in the dim smoky light. 

His eyes pass over the group, past the girls with slinky dresses and heels, past the guys with tattoos and leather, when he finally catches sight of her. Not dressed in a skimpy outfit like most girls in the bar. Nope his girl has on tight black jeans, a black tank top and a green off the shoulder sweatshirt, with a ripped neckline that slouches off her very toned shoulder. Her sweatshirt says, “The truth is out there.” No jewelery and her trusty black high top converse. 

He stares at her wondering if she can feel his presence as well. Suddenly her eyes meet his and Keith almost forgets to breathe. Thank God it’s not just him. They have been texting non stop for the past two weeks. He’s never been like this before. His phone pings and he’s on it. Plus, he tries to think of things that he thinks that she would think are funny. He’s so fucked. He’s obsessed. People are starting to notice and he doesn’t even care

Luckily, Shiro accidentally kicks his leg as he lines up his next shot. They won the game so Hunk and Lance owe them a beer. As they go to the bar, a waitress comes by hugging on him and he tries to step back (worried that Pidge might see and get the wrong idea). But suddenly, Lotor (who word on the street) is the son of the head of the Galra gang, comes up and says he’ll play winners for the table. Keith nods looking over to Shiro. Game on.

As his friends grab a table near the pool table Keith notices that Lotor went back to the group- who are closer to the bar- and leaned into Pidge whispering something in her ear. Which in turn made Keith want to go over there and beat the shit out of the greasy pony tailed guy. He quickly sums him up and knows he could take him. But more than mad, Keith realizes that he’s disappointed. Because he wanted to think she was just there for the money. That maybe he could offer her a way out. 

Whoa, scratch that, since when did he want to save a girl? That wasn’t him, that was Shiro even Lance. Looking for a princess. Pidge isn’t some helpless girl. Feeling unsettled, Keith fucked up his first shot and scratched. The guys looked at him but he just shook his head *embarrassed*. Focusing on the game, he tried to put Pidge from his mind. 

The night passes quickly and he finds he is drinking much more than usual. And his eyes keep going back to Pidge. He’s eyes are on her more than not and finally Shiro whispers, stop staring at the gang. Nodding Keith honestly tries. But the music is loud and it’s getting even more smoky and knows it can get crazy in here. He just needs to be sure she’s fine. He makes his way over to the bar, deliberately scooting past where Pidge is sitting on a stool. As he walks by he can’t help but let a finger drift along her back, where her skin is exposed between the sweatshirt and jeans.

At the bar, he orders four beers. He can sense she moves into the tiny space in the bar next to him. “Hey.”

He nods, meeting her eyes in the mirror behind the bar. She says, “So you beat Lotor huh? You’re pretty good. I, um, was watching you. You were great at banking.”

He nods again, feeling himself blush, “Was he trying to say we cheated? I saw he was pissed.”

Pidge shrugged, “Eh, he’s a sore loser. So you gonna buy me a beer handsome?”

Keith slowly shakes his head no. She looks down at the bar and says softly, “Oh, okay then.” She makes to leave when he puts his hand on her wrist. When the bartender comes over, he quickly orders the four beers and two shots of Gran Centauri Anejo tequila. The bartender arches a brow and says “Hmm, I’ll be right back.” He nods and turns to lean on the bar looking at Pidge directly and not hiding behind the mirror, not now. 

“Shot?”

She turns as well and smiles, which just lights her face up. “Who says I drink tequila?”

“I dare you.”

She laughs a little, “Yeah what are we ten? (Stare) But okay, let’s do this.”

Both take a lick of the skin between the thumb and forefinger, and Keith sprinkles salt on her hand first then his. With glass in their hands they lick the salt, down the tequila and bite the lime, all the while not breaking eye contact. Keith wants nothing more in this moment than to kiss her. Now, in front of everyone. Fuck ‘em all. He takes a deep breath to speak, when Lotor interrupts. 

“Katherine, you don’t need to come up to the bar, they have servers for that.” He then drops his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and walking her back to the table. All the time, giving him a death glare. Keith turns as the bartender returns. 

“Tough break, you know, I get off in ten. We can leave and have some fun.” Keith shakes his head drops $40 and leaves with the beer. He’s not talking and Shiro asked if he wanted to leave. “No, I’m fine.” 

In his head he vows not to leave before she does. So now, he finds he has sunken so low that he’s actually using the mirrors to keep her in sight. It doesn’t look like she’s flirting with anyone. She’s drinking beer and then some guy…his vision is interrupted by some girl, asking if he wanted to dance. “No, but Lance does.” He waves at Lance and when he moves he sees an opportunity. She’s heading to the restrooms towards the back of the bar. The dimly lit back. He waits a few minutes before he lets Hunk know he’s heading back to the john.

He knows he’s lurking but right now he doesn’t care. He’s had enough glimpses of Lotor touching her. Her hand, her neck, his hand at the small of her back. He can’t fucking take it anymore. Either he starts a fight or he talks to Pidge. 

So he decides to wait in the dark hallway like a stalker for her to leave the bathroom. When he sees his chance he quickly pushes her out into the alley and when she looks up, he feels gutted. With heart, pounding, he tries to figure out what he wants to say. Unfortunately, his mouth reacts faster than his brain can come up with an answer.

“Are you with that guy? The one with the white slicked hair?” He has her caged against the brick wall and he can see it’s cold by the involuntary shiver that courses through her. He automatically pulls her closer to him, and leans down, growling out, “Are you fucking him?”

Pidge looks at him with such wide innocent eyes (which must be a lie) and murmurs “NO!! But that’s not your”

Keith didn’t allow her to finish that sentence. She said no. That’s all his brain needed. Instead quickly cups the base of her head and kisses her, quickly deepening it. Texting and phone calls weren’t enough. He needed to know if she felt even half as much as he did. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him. He easily supported her weight and his hands made their way to her ass. Holding tight. Pulling her closer. Finally he pulled back before he took her in a damn alley. He looked at her and said, “We gotta figure this out. I need you so badly. You’re all I dream about…please.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sides are chosen...for better or worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear what you think! Please leave a comment, it really helps keep me going!

Pidge POV

Pidge froze. No one ever said stuff like this to her, much less said it and meant it. Yet, indescribably she knows Blade does. She doesn’t know how she knows this but it’s just there. Like an absolute truth, like the periodic table or the laws of gravity. Deep In her gut, she knew she could trust him. She stared for a minute. What was she going to do? His lips moved down to her neck, along her shoulder. She groaned, “Um, you have to stop because I can’t think when you are doing that.”

He lifts his head, “What do you want?”

“No! Don’t say that! It’s not about getting what you want or even deserve. That’s now how life works. (Whispering) I never get what I want. (Slightly louder) Because I, I just can’t leave Lotor. AND before you start *hand slapping his shoulder* it’s not like that. I’m not WITH him, I’ve NEVER been with him. Not like that, to me he’s like family and I just can’t desert him for the first hot guy who likes me.” *face now red*

“So you think I’m hot?” Eyebrow arched. OMG.

She laughed and hugged him. Speaking quietly, deliberately in his ear, “You know you’re hot. C’mon. By the way, I really like you without the mask. You’re everything I never knew I wanted.” I brush my lips across his ear. I debate and then nip at his earlobe. 

He groans low, “Me too. I think you’re gorgeous and I want you more than you could ever know. In fact, I would go so far to say, I…I…” 

Pidge knew she was blushing. “Look, I’m sorry. But I gotta help him with this job he has planned. But then, once he gets what he wants, look, my plan was to leave and do my own thing. You know, move out of Lotor’s family house, travel the country or go do something crazy like look for Bigfoot. I dunno, I know it sounds stupid (voice trailing off)”

“No, not stupid. Maybe you want company or some muscle *jiggling her weight up and down*. I, just don’t want you to get hurt. But I understand so maybe just come by for a bit? Tonight?”

He kisses her again, but this time, it’s not rough or demanding, no anger or dominance. It was more like a plea, filled with softness and sweetness. Something she misses. Something she didn’t even know she wanted or needed. Her eyes abruptly fill with tears. As he looks down and sees her glassy eyes, he looks panicked and starts to apologize. Thumb brushing her tears, eyes frantic he whispers, “It’s okay, I got you. Whatever you want, you don’t have to”

She leans forward to brush her lips against his, “No, I want to. So much. Maybe too much.“

Suddenly the door swings open and Zethrid comes stopping out. “Whoa! Little Miss Perfect! What are you doing… slumming it?”

She quickly drops her legs off of her Blade. “No! What do you need?” Absently she, realizes, he doesn’t let go…he keeps his arms around her. She absently files that for later. That strength. The sheer solidness she feels from him. The ability of him to just stay by her side…

Zethrid drops the smile, “Look, I’m going to be honest, Lotor is losing it and we need to get him out of here. But he won’t leave without you. Sorry I know you don’t get a lot of free time, uh, well never but...”

She sighs, of course, “Hey, no worries. Can you buy me a few minutes? (At her nod and departure) Blade, soon okay? I promise. Just give me a little time to sort things out.”

Her Blade looks sad but nods. “Okay, but I want you to promise, don’t put him before yourself. You’re just as important as him, in fact, more so to me. So, be careful, please.” At her nod, he kisses her deeply, almost imprinting himself on her.

Pidge slowly leaves her Blade, leaves with the group she came with and handles Lotor for them. Then she goes back to her crappy room where she goes to sleep thinking of her Blade, who is especially handsome without his mask. She can only hope that he was telling the truth when he said he thinks the same about her. 

The next day, she is working on some code to open some safe when a knock interrupts her concentration. She goes to the door, seeing Lotor. Opening she asks, “What’s up?”

He pushes his way in, “I need you now.”

“Um, okay for what? What’s going on?”

“First I need to ask you, do you trust me?

I reply instantly, “No. You’d fuck me over in an instant. Why are you asking me this?”

Lotor sighs, “Katherine, I need you to trust me. I would NOT fuck you over. Just know, I, no, we are partners in every sense of the word. Agreed?”

“Um…okay. Can I at least get dressed?”

He looks over her shorts and shirt-nodding, then quickly moves to kiss her which she avoids. He ends up kissing her forehead and leaves. She doesn’t feel comfortable with that whole interaction and she can’t help but wonder what the hell has come over home? But what can she do? She owes him. More than she could repay. She had no family, no one who cared, and he was her friend. He asked his dad for her to stay. They gave her a home. He went out on a limb for her! She owed him.

She quickly got ready, dressed in all black from head to toe. She also impulsively packed up her room and went with her plan b. She wasn’t quite sure why but she learned to trust her instincts at a young age. 

Hours later, she’s part of a group of SUV’s which arrive at a warehouse a good 20 minutes from town. When she gets out, Lotor pulls her close, “Remember, we are on the same team. Me and you.”

She nods slowly, wondering what the fuck is going on. She doesn’t have a great feeling about this and is really nervous with how unkept Lotor looks. Usually, he is impeccable. Hair and clothes, perfect. Today he looks worn out and tired. His hair isn’t even neatly pulled back and she thought she saw a stain on his shirt under his jacket. As she enters the warehouse, she sees people tied up along the wall. She stumbles, and quickly asks, “What the hell is going on? L”

He abruptly pulls her arm and her body slams into his larger frame. “SHHH, no names. Just observe until I need you.” Lotor interjects. Trying to push her in a corner, she stumbles. She sits there…oh no.This is exactly where she doesn’t want to be, backed against a wall, with no escape. Pidge glances around trying to note, exits, windows and manpower. Where did he bring her, usually she was on the outskirts of the problems, usually she had floor plans and now she was flying blind. She realizes he never gave her an address or map. Now she was stuck? Fuck that!

He did this on purpose. Fuck. Now, here, she was in the thick of things. With no real exit plan. What was he thinking? She stays quiet, trying to figure out what is going on. As the movement and focus seems to be elsewhere, she whispers, to the closest tied up woman,“What is going on?”

A woman has her arms and legs tied and she’s on the floor. She looks a little worse for wear with a black eye and some bruising on her arms. Calmly she states, “Run, run now.” 

Pidge looks at her sharply, trying to determine who she is. She looks familiar so maybe someone with the other gang. She looked tall, with long muscular legs and arms. And while her face was calm, she looked pretty damn fierce. What was Lotor doing?? Why did he bring her? But she shakes her head no. “What is going on? Why are you tied up here?”

The tall woman states, “Your man,”

“NO! Not mine.” Head shaking vigorously and whispering fiercely she tries to explain he’s not hers!

“Okay, okay, quiet. That degenerate, has decided the easiest way to get control of Altea, is to kill everyone in his way. All players. No rules, no foul.”

Pidge groans, “No, nooo, he can’t be that dumb.”

They lock eyes and Pidge groans. FUCK! How can she fix this? She can’t let him kill so many people. People are lined down a damn wall. While some are players in the game, some remind her of herself. Cogs in the wheel, if you will, not major players. Plus, Pidge is not on board with just killing random people. She just can’t do it, self defense is one thing …and he knows it. So why did he bring her here? What is this game? Is this a test?

Pidge looks to the woman at her left, “IF, I can create a distraction will you be able to get your people out?”

The woman looks a her, a long deep look and eventually nods. “Yes, if you give me an opening, I will get those out that need to. But, I have to remind you-he no, they, will not let you off the hook. He will hurt you. Why would you risk it for strangers? Think hard. This is a choice you cannot undo.”

Pidge sighs, “No, I’m not okay with getting hurt! But it’s what I need to do to live with myself. I’m going to unlock your cuffs and at some point and I’ll give you a tool. You’ll know when it’s time- it won’t be hard to know what the distraction is. Just…get out who you can, please.”

The somber woman nods, “I will. Knowledge or Death.”

Pidge paused, then slowly smiled, yeah she could get behind that motto. Knowledge, yes. It was what she aspired to. And knowledge was always worth dying. While she preferred to come out of this alive, if she was honest, no one would miss her. Mostly.

She nodded and waited for her moment. Likely she would have one shot a this, she had to make it count. Now she kinda wished she carried a real weapon, like a gun or knife. But she always said she didn’t need one. *eye roll* He mind was racing, trying to think through different scenarios and possibilities. She took a deep breath, recalling something her father used to say to her, when she was little and when she would get impatient or frustrated. Patience yields focus. *Deep breathe* Patience yields focus. *breathe* 

She closed her eyes and took a another deep breath. She had to this. If she wanted to get out, she couldn’t do it with peoples blood on her hands. She wistfully thought of her Blade for one minute, only to push him from her mind and focus on the task at hand. No distractions. No regrets. Just this moment. Anything was possible…for a Holt.

Keith POV

Keith wakes up suddenly. What…then he recognizes a loud pounding on his door. He grabs for his knife and quickly makes his way to his front door. It could be anyone. Or no one. He looks through the peephole but doesn’t see anything, resigned to open anyways he opens it quickly hoping to catch them off guard. He looks down to see Pidge, crumpled and fist raised mid- knock. He quickly registered how tiny she look and was that blood?!?

Crying she throws herself in his arms. He quickly gathers her close, basically picking her up, slamming the door, and locking it quickly. He makes his way to the couch and holds her close trying to just calm her down. He doesn’t know what happened. But she’s shaking, cold and wet. She needs to get warm, as he realizes she is slightly blue. So he quickly stands with her again in his arms and makes his way to the bathroom. Still holding her he starts the shower and waits for it to warm. While she isn’t crying anymore, she’s not well. 

Keith doesn’t know what to do. Comforting crying or upset girls is not something that he does. Ever. So, he just holds her close trying to reassure her. He’s scared, something happened and it’s not good. He vows to himself that no matter what, he is protecting this girl. His girl. She’s no longer a vulnerable young orphan. Keith has no doubt, regardless of what Pidge says that Lotor and his family took her in altruistically. There was a bottom line somewhere. And Keith was going to make sure that it didn’t happen again.

But right now, he’s really afraid she’s hurt and he needs to check her out. Needs to be sure she isn’t bleeding to death. Trying to be gentle, he asks “Pidge, honey, you’re freezing, and you gotta get out of these wet clothes. Are you hurt? Where’s your backpack? Do you need me to help you? I can get you some dry clothes”

Pidge is now crying, hard. Keith isn’t sure what to do, how to help, when suddenly she leans up and kisses him. Damn. She’s cold but how she makes him feel is completely opposite. He ends up kissing her (because he’s weak) and somehow she is on the bathroom counter, legs wrapped around him, hands pulling at his hair. 

And he responding, it’s like a version of his dream that he just woke up from is coming true. She’s here with him, wanting him, and he moans her name. “Pidge, please, I have to help you.”

Like a diver coming up for air, she pulls away, breathing heavy, “Blade, you need to make me leave. It’s not safe here. I don’t think anyone knows I’m here but, but, Zethrid saw you.” She tries to push him away, “Just give me some dry clothes and I’ll leave now.”

It takes a moment for Keith to register the meaning of the words when he just had his lips on hers and her legs were still around his waist. But when his mind catches on he grabs her close, “NO, no, no, I’m not letting you go. Tell me what happened and I can help you. Please. Let me help you.”

“You don’t understand. The shit has hit the proverbial fan and I don’t want to risk you getting hurt! I’m sorry I came here…I shouldn’t have, it’s just I, wasn’t thinking. I had no where else to go. And I just needed to see you one more time, oh God, I’m sorry!”

Keith grabs her chin, “I won’t break. No one can break me. And I’ve got you. (Growling) Let me help.”

“Blade,“

“Keith, *kisses her deeply-owning her mouth-touching the deep recess of her mouth* my name is Keith. *forehead touching hers* And I AM going to help you whether you want me to or not. If you’re in trouble then so am I. If someone wants to get to you, then they damn well have to get through me. ”

Keith stares in her eyes willing her to believe him. As her eyes fill with tears, she chokes out, “No one has me. I’m alone. I”

“Not any more babe. You have me whether you want me or not. I’m helping you and if you walk away after, I’m a big boy I can take it. But whatever is going on, you don’t have to do this on your own. You never have to be alone again. Unless you want to be, choose it.”

Keith waits and it’s like he could see Pidge evaluating his words. She looks at him for a long time and Keith is determined to out-wait her, willing her to see the truth of his statement. He’s still pressed close and he knows she can feel his heartbeat as well as the raging hard on he is currently sporting. But, he wants her to trust him, which is dumb given how they met. Yet he’s not giving up.

Finally she smiles and hugs him tight. After a few minutes, Keith leans back, “Pidge, who hit you?” He gently tilts her head to examine her head and can see she has a fat lip, a bruise on her chin and a laceration along her hair line. He can’t help but frown. His eyes drift down, wet dirty clothes, scraped palms, swollen knuckles, and he can’t see her legs but he thinks she’s bleeding. 

“Well if you’re Keith, I’m Katie.” Thank goodness, he trusts him and that’s good enough for now. Sweet kiss. When he pulls back he notices she’s looking a little blue, “Are you okay to shower alone? I can help and not look, I swear, the water should be warm now and you need to get in and”

“Yes, Keith, I can shower by myself. Thanks, it’ll be quick.”

“Take your time, I’ll get you some dry clothes.” Keith slowly backs out of the room, softly closing the door. He pauses for a minute trying to figure out his next move. He starts his security measures so he will have notice if someone is coming. In addition, he grabbed his weapons bag. If that anyone thought they was going to get Pidge, no Katie, they were greatly mistaken. 

Keith brought her some sweats, boxers and a t-shirt. When she stepped out in them, he thought his heart might actually stop! She looked adorable and there was something about her wearing his clothes that he just liked. It’s like it hit him in his heart. He smiled wryly, “Good, good thing I’m not much taller than you. How are you feeling, I want to look at your injuries before we go to bed.”

Katie responded, “No, I really need to tell you what happened. I need you to know everything before I agree to stay. Please, full disclosure. And if you want me to leave, I will I swear!”

Keith looks at her and can see she means it, “Fine, but I treat you as we talk, then it’s bed.”

She looks at him with a sad smile, “I hope so. But after you hear this, you may change your mind.”

Keith directs her to the bedroom, “Sit.” He pulls out the first aid kit and gets to work. Thank goodness it’s mostly surface injuries. The story of what happened, well, it pissed him off. And in no way was it changing his mind about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment is love to know if you liked it!

Pidge POV

She looks up and as he motions for her to enter his bedroom. He’s quick to reassure her, “If you want to leave, you can. I’ll never force myself on you. But we need some sleep soon and I’d rather you be here, nearby me if trouble does find you.” She sits still while Blade, no Keith, cleans her wounds and dresses them. He is so gentle. He prods gently, both literally and figuratively, “Go on, I’m listening.”

She slowly nods, she can do this. She can share. “Okay. But first off, I need you to understand, I was orphaned at 10… my whole family was *voice wavering* killed in a car crash. I want you to know that I was a regular kid before that, with a regular life. My dad was smart and in the military, my mom was also wicked smart but she was home a lot. Honesty I know she liked to garden and we had a greenhouse, but I don’t think I really knew if she had a job or not. And then, there was my brother, Matt, and he was just my world. He always stuck up for me and made me feel loved. But, when they died I was in foster care for a few months. And let me say, it wasn’t great for a small genius kid who didn’t understand the word no. And if I’m honest, I wasn’t the best kid then. I, was sooo, angry. All the time! My whole life was gone. In moments. And I was a brat. And I know that’s not an excuse..”

Keith stops at that movement, using his fingertip, he tips her chin up, so we are looking at each other. “Katie, I’m sure you weren’t a brat. But you were probably smarter than the people running the houses and you got dealt a raw hand. I’m not going to hold that against you. Never. Plus, I know something about being angry and maybe acting out. I lost my dad, and my mom was gone a lot. So, yeah, I understand that feeling of loss. Anger at fate. And just the complete fuckery that goes along with being alone. And I’d never hold 10 year old Katie’s feelings or actions against you. EVER.”

I slowly nod, hardly believing him, but then he’s never lied to me. So I hesitantly resume, “Then, I met Lotor, at all places on a field trip. We were at a museum and some kids were bullying me and he stepped in. Protected me. With his snotty attitude he seemed amazing, like some weird super hero. And then, he shared his family and friends with me. They took me in and eventually got guardianship over me. It ended when I turned 18 but Lotor didn’t want me to leave. As I told you, I’m not into the whole drug kingpin thing and I had plans to leave once he was able to prove himself to his father. It’s just that he needed my help and I well I owed him and, by extension, his family. But his dad is an asshole so I just wanted him to have something before I said I was leaving. And I need you to know, I’ve only been on the inside of this drug stuff for about a year. I think he was trying to protect me. But then he came up with this hair brained idea to take over Altea. *closes eyes* I, I didn’t think it was the right play but I’m not in charge. *eyes open* I don’t care about this stuff, I really just help with the tech…until today.”

Keith pulls her close and just holds her, sharing his warmth, knowing she was struggling. She knows, he can tell it was bad. And yet, he was patiently waiting for her to be able to continue. No judgement which was so amazing. She just absorbed his strength. Because right not she really needed someone to be on her side.

He softly murmured, “I can’t complain. I met you through this fucked up scheme. So I don’t care. The whys or the hows, shit, it brought you to me. And I will forever be grateful.”

Her eyes fill with tears, again! And she realizes, it’s nice to feel safe. To feel secure. Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath and continues, “Alright, don’t be sappy. Anyways, today I was told I had to come to help and Lotor took me to some warehouse. He had a line of people along a wall…and I think he was going to kill them. Self defense is one thing but this was not that. So…I, I deviated.”

Keith just continued holding me. No angry or harsh words. No telling me I was stupid or selfish. Just support. So I took a chance and continued in a broken voice, “I talked to a person next to me, she said Lotor planned on killing them all. I couldn’t live with that. So, I created a small diversion. And helped some people escape. But then Lotor, he went mad. Like I really think he lost it. He was crazy mad. I’ve, never seen him like that. I was scared, don’t get me wrong, but I know that I did the right thing. But, the right thing often can get you killed when the shit hits the fan.”

Keith smirked and nodded. Still so gentle. I don’t know if anyone actually was ever this kind to me. Lotor’s parents definitely weren’t. And Lotor used to be but as we got older and he widened his circle of friends, not so much. It’s like his ambitions poisoned him. He got so focused on earning his parents approval that it…warped him and we started drifting a part. So the last time of me feeling safe, was definitely before I was taken in by Lotor’s family. 

After a long pause, I continue, “So, then I did some magic, and Lotor knew I was at fault. He came for me, and I’m sorry to say I didn’t really expect it. I know that was stupid. And we fought. I lost. Or rather… he thought I lost. Cuz you know plan B. I deliberately managed to fall into the river and let myself drift down stream. I want him to believe I’m dead. Cuz as far as he knows, I can’t swim.”

“So how did that happen? Him not knowing you could swim?

“Yeah well, I’m not a fan of the cold and the pool at his house was not heated. So, I might have said I couldn’t swim, and I might have pretended that I was scared, just so I didn’t have to go the pool parties he had. I kinda just stayed in my room.”

Keith chuckles, “Okay, I definitely see that! So you let yourself come this way.” Yep, he knew that I wasn’t here on accident. 

“Yes. Then I got out of the river and made my way here. I’m so sorry! I was so cold, I wasn’t even thinking clearly, I…I…seriously hate the cold.”

Keith, kisses me, and I cannot even compute what I was feeling. After a few moments, he then replied, “No apologizes. Let’s sleep and we will figure it all out tomorrow.”

Katie nodded. “Okay, but maybe I should keep watch. Just to be sure.”

Keith grinned, “Yeah well, I may not have been a Boy Scout but I know how to be prepared.” He proceeds to tell me his friends have hooked him up and he has a kick ass security program. I can’t take it at face value, so I ask if I can look it over. He agrees immediately which makes me feel better. He doesn’t seem to be hiding anything. I don’t know who his friend is but he’s pretty good. And while I may want to update a few things tomorrow, I know I can sleep with what’s in place. 

I was so tired, that we finally just snuggled into Keith’s bed and this was the first time in a very long time, that I felt safe. I was warm, safe and cared for. I knew, irrevocably, that I could put my trust in Keith. He would not betray me. Finally the day’s events, no weeks events, (life events???) finally caught up to me and I just felt myself relaxing and eventually fell asleep.

Keith POV

Keith awoke suddenly and abruptly. Then he looked down and saw a warm beautiful girl in his arms. He knew he needed to try and get a hold of his mom. And the guys. But he also knew his mom thought she didn’t need his help and hated him checking in with her. Plus, it’s been a very long time since he woke up with a warm body next to himself. And while nothing happened, she was beautiful. And strong. And resourceful. Shit, she was what he always wanted but never knew. And hey, Lance himself recommended this. So maybe, just maybe he would just enjoy this moment.

In all reality, he really didn’t want to call his friends. So he stayed perfectly still and just watched her sleep. And while, again, he felt a bit like a stalker, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to memorize her face. Damn, she was beautiful. Not in like a model sense. But in a him sense. She hit all his buttons. She was the perfect size for him. He felt tall (even thought he was the shortest of his friends). Her scent, man, it just did things to him. And she was so sarcastic, witty and just smart. He never realized how much that meant to him. He never liked smart girls before. Why did she just feel like she just fit him??? 

It hit him then. Like he understood what his dad meant that he would rather have a few moments with his mom versus a million with someone else. He never got it before. He used to think, why didn’t his dad just find someone who would be there. But now, he realizes, he’d take whatever this amazing girl would give him. And be happy. Feel blessed. 

Then he started thinking about her problem. Lotor. Keith knew he had to deal with him. But he was afraid she would hate him if he really took him down. Plus, he still needed to deal with the secret he was keeping from her. And he was a little scared that she wouldn’t understand. She’d been hurt so many times before. He didn’t want to add to that. Fuck. 

After a while of memorizing her face, he actually felt himself drifting back to sleep when his alarm went off. Both of them sat up discombobulated trying to figure out what was happening. Fuck he was going to protect her. He jumped up grabbing his blade, telling her to stay back. He threw open his door ready to fight when…

He saw…

His mom…

Smiling at him.

What? The…Fuck!


	7. Ch 7 Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything collides!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I was having a little trouble with weaving this part together! Hopefully I can weave the threads!

Pidge POV

She woke up due to an alarm blaring, which couldn’t be right. She always played a nice slow increasing instrumental to wake up. So she turns into the blankets until she sees Keith jump up, directing her to stay put. Her mind quickly puts all the pieces together and she hold up.

Oh hell no!! She stood up, disorientated and looked around for a weapon. Shit, he took his knife so when was back up. She quickly grabbed a lamp and ran after Keith, ready to help and defend. She kinda stumbled on her way out, and looking down, wished she wasn’t just in a borrowed T-shirt from Keith, but gamely scrambled after him. She wasn’t going to hide behind him. She brought this trouble to his door, so she was going to help. 

How did he find her so quickly? He must be smarter than he led her to believe! Because she felt like she had at least 24-48 hours of a cushion on him. 

As she rushed the door she stopped abruptly, after catching sight of the woman from last night “Krolia?”

Keith moans, “Of course! Fuck me.”

He moves to hit some panel and the alarm is suddenly silent. In fact, the whole room is silent. She looks to Keith, who’s looking at Krolia, who’s smiling and says, “I KNEW IT! I smelled you on him!”

Ummmmm, say what now?

I look back to Keith who groans. “Yeah cuz this can’t get any more embarrassing! Fuck! Mom, meet Katie, Katie…my mom.” Arm waves haphazardly and I freeze. Uncomprehendingly, all I can reply with is, “Huh?” Did I just enter an alternate universe? How the heck is this woman who I just saved last night his MOM?!?

Keith is red and reaches out for my arm. “I can explain. Please just listen, don’t run. Mom, get IN here. The goal is not to draw attention to ourselves!”

I pause, thinking okay, this took a turn I wasn’t expecting but if I’m completely honest, I also had no where else to go. But something was off about this whole situation. I needed to be careful. Thank goodness I didn’t spill everything to Keith. 

Keith POV

Oh shit. How does my mom know Katie? What did she do? Yesterday!?! Shit YESTERDAY! 

But then he pauses, and realizes, it’s all okay because she’s still safe. He feels his muscles relax a bit and plops on the couch, snagging Katie’s arm as he sits. He purposefully pulls her onto his lap. He has his arms wrapped tightly around her, probably to keep her close but…it’s weird. He’s never been okay with PDA and having a girl sit in his lap definitely never happened in front of his mom. Or if he’s being honest in front of anyone.. ever. He doesn’t like this or do things like this…typically. 

So, well, he knew she was different. How he felt about her. So he just had to keep moving forward. Take a breath and center. Patience yields focus. Just focus. Here and now. 

His mom almost has the door closed when a hand stops it. Everyone tenses and his mom has her hand on her weapon. Both Katie and I are focused until I assimilate the annoying voice of my friend. “Keith!! You’ll never guess what went down yesterday!”

I close my eyes. Can I not get a break. Just one???

I can feel Katie’s eyes on me and bite my lip. At this point my mom has pulled the door back to reveal Lance and Hunk. My mom whips the door fully open, drags them both in and slams the door shut, quickly typing the code to re-engage the alarm. 

Now I have my to friends staring with their mouths flapping at me and Katie. I close my eyes, trying to breath. But, fuck this just went 180 degrees to the shitter. He needed her to trust him before he could tell her everything. His hold on her tightens even as she stiffens and tries to get up. 

What can he do? He’s just gotta forge forward. He knows he’s not letting her go. And he recognizes he needs to explain well, a lot. He can feel her wiggling and he can’t help the groan it illicits. Which in turn causes both of them to blush when his mom’s laser focus is now on them. 

Katie hisses, “LET me GO!”

“Nun-uh. Please, just wait.”  
I think she actually hisses, when Lance erupts, “Dude, you have a side chick?? You go bro!”

I swear time stopped right after that statement. Unfortunately, I knew it wasn’t going to last so I mentally and physically prepared for Katie’s response, which doesn’t disappoint. She let’s out a indescribable noise and again tries to leave. But he holds fast. 

“Lance, you’re not helping!”

Lance realizing what he said, and rushes to explain, “Oh, no! Um, not that Keith has a real girl! I mean there is no main chick!!! Just he never told us, HIS FRIENDS, that he was with someone. Hey, you look familiar! Do I know you? *head tilt* You look familiar. Oh, you were at the bar!! Damn Keith! She’s hot as fuck!”

Keith may not be a religious man but he offered a quick prayer to any deity for help! Closing his eyes, so he can’t see Hunk’s awkwardness or his mom’s knowing gaze, he murmurs in her ear, “Please, Pidge, just give me an hour. One hour. And if you want to leave, I’ll do whatever you need to keep you safe. PLEASE.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth mostly comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I know where I wants this. Fingers crossed you guys like it! Any misspellings are my own fault, please leave comments!

Chapter 8 

Pidge POV

Why does he have to mention her safety? Like he cares, after all she’s just his SIDECHICK!!! Oh my God, what has she done. Who the fuck are all these people? Her Blade, the guy she knows, is quiet and introspective, not one for a lot of friends. She pushes again testing but he’s not letting her up.

“Keith” *hissing* “Let me go. I can be gone in ten.” 

“NO! Look, yes, you are the hot girl from the bar. MY hot girl. The only girl I’m interested in, I swear. And I know my mom is a new twist, but you saw me with them *head nod to Lance and Hunk* at the bar. I know you did. C’mon you know me.”

“No, I don’t! That’s the point! I don’t even know why I came here. It was an impulse, a poor one at that, please, I just”

He interrupts her yet again, “Please give me the hour. Just one hour. And if you really want to leave then I’ll give you supplies, weapons, I”

I interrupt him this time. “No, I don’t have time for this. I don’t have time to hear”

“I’ll give you my bike.”

Silence.   
Absolute silence fills the room. NO one is moving in the apartment. I look over at his mom, who has an unreadable expression her face while his friends just look horrified. I stay still for a minute, then take one deep breath. Softly, I say, “Okay.”

He starts by saying this explanation will leave some questions but he’s going to get to the point so he can be in the hour time. She tries to listen and focus but she’s too embarrassed just sitting in a t-shirt on Keith’s lap. She finally whispers, in his ear, “I need to get dressed, I just can’t, I’m too,”

Keith nods quickly, “No, I understand! I’m sorry, I should have thought. I just didn’t want you to leave. Let’s both go get dressed and we can talk after.”

He gets up leading her to his room, gets her stuff and offers the bathroom to her first. Closing the door, she sits on the toilet. What in the world is she doing??? Her eyes fill with tears and she wants to just sob. She’s sore, tired and confused. Why couldn’t things ever be easy for her? 

Why does it always have to be so hard? She wants to trust Keith so much, but she’s afraid she’s letting her emotions get the best of her. She gives herself a few minutes to cry and the ultimately decides to shower, especially if she ends up leaving in an hour. She takes a hot shower, not caring if she uses all the hot water and Keith doesn’t get any. She gets out and gets dressed in her clothes from yesterday and pulls her hair back in a low ponytail. Keith had given her an extra toothbrush yesterday, so she used that. She wipes off the condensation in the mirror and figures she better head out. Deep breath. 

Coming out she walks into living room where there is an assortment of breakfast items sitting on the low table. The big guy stands, “Hi, my name is Hunk and I’ve been friends with Keith since, we were in school together. Please, grab some food and eat.”

I shake his hand and take the plate he offers. I grab some eggs, bacon and fruit. I sit on the edge of the right hand of the couch. His mom is leaning against the wall. She nods formally at me, “Pidge, I want to thank you for freeing me and helping my friends escape. I am in your debt and I will pledge to help you in whatever way I can.”

Now the loud skinny guy comes out of the kitchen carrying plastic cups and apple juice. “Hey, sorry about earlier. I tend to speak first then think. The name’s Lance and I hope I didn’t offend you. I’ve been friends with this guy since we were just little guys and I think it’s my job to embarrass him.” He puts the juice down and offers a hand. I put my food down and stand to shake his hand and before I know it, he side hugs me, “Hugger sorry! I can’t help it. Do you like apple juice?”

I plop back down and grab my food, “Um yeah juice is fine.”

Keith comes out of the bathroom after probably taking the fastest shower ever. His hair is still so wet that it’s Dripping on his shirt and causing a wet spot on his back. His mom calmly states, “Keith, get back and dry that hair off. I told you-you needed a haircut. Now since it’s long take care of it.”

His face turns red and he turns without saying a word. He’s back in a minute, hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a different shirt. He looks at me and says, “Okay, ready for some answers?”

I look at him, and all I can see is his warm gaze, and the fact that he looks like he wants me to trust him. I nod slowly and take a bite of bacon. I feel like I’m going to need it. 

Keith POV

He grabs a plate and wonders where to start??? Well, might as well go for broke. 

“I’m an FBI agent.”

Her eyes snap up to him. Mouth open. She finally wheezes out a “What?!?!”

He nods, “Lance and Hunk are part of the Altea police department, my mom is an undercover DEA agent and we are all a part of a joint taskforce. That’s why I was around the first night. I was giving my mom back up because her partner Kolivan got called away on some urgent business. I was supposed to just stay in the background and observe. But…then I saw you drop from nowhere. You were surrounded and I hated the odds. But you were amazing.”

He looked at her, wanting to ask her to keep an open mind but he stopped himself. He wasn’t going to beg…at least not yet. He wished he could read her right now. She just looked shocked and was stress eating bacon. Which looked amazing, Hunk was a great cook. He absently debated grabbing one but held back. She had a system going, why ruin it? She hadn’t left yet.

“So um, that’s the short of it. I mean there’s lots of details I could share. How I got into the field, what my goals are. But most importantly, right now for me, is that I like you a lot and I want you to be a part of (haltingly) my life. And I will help you however I can. Pidge? Katie? What do you think?”

“Is about arresting Lotor? What about me? Where do I fit? In all this?” 

“So originally, you gotta remember that Lotor was not even here. So, it’s not about him. But I’m not going to lie to you, I will take him down. He was going to kill my mom not to mention all the others who really weren’t even players. And, if you think, I’d let him skate while hurting you? Well, I know you know me better than that.”

Katie just looked at him. She started gnawing on her lip, looking unsure. He slid on the couch until he was next to her. He gently took her hand and held it. “Pidge, ask me anything you want. I won’t lie.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces are coming together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, please comment I’d love to hear your thoughts. This should be coming to an end soon, so thanks for your support! Also sorry for any misspellings!

Chapter 9 

Pidge POV

Pidge’s mind was frantically trying to put the pieces together in some sort of semblance that made sense. She was always logical but right now it was too much, too hard. Emotions, which she hated. Because what could she trust? She was feeling so many things and while she mostly just wanted to throw caution to the wind and believe in him, she just couldn’t. Blade. Keith. Did she even know him? It’s not how she worked, she needed to sort through all this information, she need to be logical. Maybe draw up a pro/con list. Her head was actually hurting when she looked up. “Can we hit pause on the hour timer? I need a minute.”

Keith nodded, “Of course, whatever you need.” He grabs his plate and starts to eat his own meal. It’s relatively quiet, until Lance spoke. “So, uh, you and Keith?”

Pidge looked up and could see Keith frowning at his friend. She can’t help the smile that comes to her face. She instantly shoves a piece of bacon in her mouth. Her eyes meet Keith’s and she can feel herself turn red, “What?!? I like bacon.”

Hunk coughs, “Of course you do. Bacon is the best. In fact, bacon has been eaten since approximately 1500 BCE and is an excellent source of protein. Anyway, I just want you to know that Keith must really like you. He would never offer his bike in exchange for well, anyone else. In fact, interesting tidbit, I don’t think any of us have even been allowed to drive it before. So, um, if you don’t mind, could you tell us a little bit about yourself and how you got to be friends with, um, Lotor?” 

Keith choked on his food, “Pidge, you don’t have too! Hunk really, she asked for time, I didn’t expect you to ask that!” Pidge noticed that Lance opened his mouth to argue with Keith but honestly, she thought it was a fair question.

Pidge nodded silently and put her hand on Keith’s leg, effectively shutting him up. “No your friends, and um, family has a right to know, but I’m not going into a lot of detail. (At their nods she haltingly continued.) Basically I had a normal life until my family died in a car accident when I was little. At ten, I was suddenly alone. We didn’t have any other family so I was put in foster care but no one wants a ten year old girl who tended to voice her opinion strongly and was angry all the time. (Pause-bite of bacon) So I was put in a group home that was run by some nuns. It wasn’t horrible but I was not a happy child. I was angry and well I guess you could ay I was just mad at the universe. Anyways, I was really smart and small for my age, so when they moved me up a few grades, I got picked on. A lot. But I never got the hang of just shutting up and letting things go.”

Lance laughed, “!Ay, Dios! You are so perfect for mi hermano here!!!”

Pidge smiled, “So, I learned how to fight pretty quickly but it’s hard when you’re alone. On a field trip, for some reason, Lotor saw some boys picking on me and he intervened. He kinda protected me that year and finally somehow he convinced his father to take guardianship of me.”

Pidge knows she was talking quietly and when she looked up she could see Hunk and Lance had stopped eating and were hanging on every word. She dared a look at his mom and she was closer but more unreadable. She went to take a drink of her juice when she realized, she was gripping Keith’s hand tightly. She didn’t even realize that. When did he put his plate down? When did she grab his hands? She looked into his eyes and all she could see was trust. 

It was THE moment. The moment that she vaguely remembered her mom explaining, how she knew that Sam Holt was the ONE. It wasn’t because he was cute or even smart. It was something more, something that she couldn’t explain to her little girl, or as a little girl she just couldn’t understand. 

It just took that split second to make her realize, not once when looking in Lotor’s eyes did she see that. She froze, just staring in his eyes for, God who knows how long. But she felt rocked to her core. Like someone hit her in the solar plexus. She dragged her gaze away and looked up to see Keith’s friend Hunk eyes who was practically in tears. Empathy. She looked over to Lance and could see compassion. And that was when she looked again at Keith’s mom. And she recognized, anger-but not at her but for her.

She always knew, deep down, that Lotor used her. Her brains, her ideas, her tech knowledge and even just as a support for when his dad was mean to him. But he never really offered anything of himself in return. She always knew, he came first with his friends and especially his family. This was different. At least, she thought it was. The room wavered, and she closed her eyes desperately trying not to cry.

Sighing, “Look, I always had plans to detangle my life from Lotor’s as soon as he got what he wanted. I knew he wasn’t going to get his dad’s respect but I figured, at least I could distract him with a business as I made my way out of his life. He’d forget all about me and I’d be free.”

I felt exhausted. It’s like nothing was going the way I had planned. But then, Keith wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Sat me back onto his lap. Then before you know it, Lance was on one side of me and Hunk on the other. Both hugged me and I just broke.

I cried like I haven’t in a decade. I would be embarrassed later, I’m sure, but in this moment it felt so good to just let go. I could feel Keith’s rumbling against my head that was pressed to his chest, just saying non-sense, like it was okay, and he had me. But honestly just the warmth of him was enough. It was like sitting near a fire. But I also felt a different hand patting my back and one softly stroking my knee. 

I don’t know how long I cried before Keith’s mom was pushing a tissue in my hand. I pulled myself together (as much as possible) and started to apologize. Keith’s mom looked like one tough lady and I felt so stupid to be crying. I was alive honestly, what was there to cry about?

But Keith squeezed me and I looked at him, “Don’t apologize. Please… never, you don’t apologize for feeling. But please, remember you aren’t alone. I don’t want, scratch that, I want things from you but nothing is owed. Okay?”

I look at him and for just a second, the room fades. All I can see, feel, smell, shit-sense is HIM. I bite my lip and hesitatingly nod, “Okay.”

And I’m rewarded by the smile that I’m sure got this dude out of many troubles. 

He brushes his lips against mine and holds me close. I close my eyes. Shit. 

I love him.

Keith POV

I just feel like I won the most important fight of my life, without even throwing a punch. And while it was touch and go there for a minute, and yes, I recognized it wasn’t over, yet. I still felt amazing. Like I could do anything. Now all I had to do was destroy Lotor and get the girl to fall in love with me. And arrest all the bad guys. 

I smile, oh, I totally got this.

My mom decides to speak up at this point, “You have nothing to apologize for. You kept your cool when you had to and now you can find a healthy release. You should try Wing Chun Kung Fu, it helps you focus on balance and also involves relaxation techniques. This could help you with your hand to hand skills, they were not very good. But luckily I can teach you.”

Keith sighs, “Moomm. Not now!”

She frowns at him but nods. “Okay not now, but as soon as we deal with this whole bust, *looks at Pidge* we will start. But, as Keith mentioned, we have other issues. Lotor spoke of you as his fiancée. So we definitely have to deal with that, the drugs and the bust. I think we can create a plan that will adequately deal with all issues.”

At the word fiancée, Pidge tensed up again (as did I). She asked his mom to clarify what she meant by fiancée. 

She looked at her, and as always, just blurted the truth out with zero finesse. Keith just closed his eyes and prayed for patience. “I’ve had a few dealings with Lotor and he talked about you as if you two were engaged. However, I did not actually know who you were…or that you and Keith had met. However, when you came in last night, I recognized your scent from this room. I’m guessing you two hung out here and *eyes narrowed* your scent was on the blanket and pillow here on the couch. Keith did not mention you by name and of course, he believed he was being sneaky but I knew he had company from the extra dishes and the groceries.”

Keith again could feel his face turning red, under his breath, “Sorry, there’s not much that gets past her. And while I’m not going to lie, it’s annoying as fuck, you do get used to it.” With Pidge still on his lap, he slips his thumb under her shirt and takes a chance to whisper in her ear, “It’s especially fun to get stuff past her.”

He can see her bite her lip and he groans. Hunk speaks, “Okay, so you and your team got away Krolia, because of Pidge. Pidge caused?”

Krolia supplies, “A controlled explosion, very nice by the way. I’d love to know what you used. Anyway, she uncuffed me, caused a distraction/explosion, somehow beat Lotor and escaped. It was pretty smokey so I’m not clear on the details. Now, he must be very frantic to make a deal with the Garrison who is their last option into this town. *speaking to Pidge* I’m the negotiator for the Blades-a very niche gang- that the DEA created with the sole purpose of rooting out other dangerous gangs. Very slight of hand. Anyway, the Altea gang is crap so Lotor could probably scare them but we have a secret weapon. Voltron.”

Pidge looks confused, “Voltron? Like the cartoon?”

Lance looks shocked. “You watched Voltron? *bouncing on the couch* It was like our favorite because our names were in it. Obviously we aren’t in space but holy shit! So our other friend, you saw him at the bar, he’s in charge of Voltron and originally he was set to take down the cartel from Mexico that was the big gun here. Then things got confusing with Lotor and the Altea gangs looking to make a move. So our secret name is Voltron. We got a guy in the chair-who we call Rebel and Olkie. But this bust will really set our careers.”

Pidge nods, “So um, how did the FBI get involved?”

Keith replied quickly, “So, I’m actually part of the Altea office, and when the guys had some concerns about some dirty cops, we talked a few things out. I was undercover for a while but some shit went down so I got sent home. Technically I was recovering and not on active duty. Their friends knew me as just a petty criminal who they grew up with so I let it ride. Kinda an ace in the hole if you will. But, then my mom was talking about how she was seeing a lot of drugs being run through this area. So DEA and FBI started a task force eventually linking in the local police. But we all know there is someone working both sides. So I secretly asked to be behind the scenes.”

Krolia adds, “Task forces are highly effective in addressing specific crime problems and national security threats. Since there is a lot of overlap, certain crimes can hit local, state and federal laws all at once. This one is specifically addressing narcotics, gangs and organized crime. But then Lotor showed up and kinda threw a wrench in our plans. Fucker.”

Pidge smiles, “Yeah, he can definitely fuck a plan up. Well, I don’t know if his plan has changed but I can tell you what I know. Hopefully it can help you out.”

Keith started, “You don’t have to do that! That’s not why you’re here.”

Lance interjected, “Yeah you don’t have to BUT if you want to I’m not saying no. *hits him on the shoulder* C’mon man, this could really help us end things. Sooner you know, so you and”

Keith frowned, “Katie, I”

Hunk jerked, “Your name is Katie?!”

“Yeah, why?” She replied.

“No reason, so what’s your last name?”

“Ummm, I go by Pidge Gunderson.”

“Oh, okay, sorry.”

Keith felt concerned and confused, “What’s going on Hunk?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired, is all.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone froze. Keith stood simultaneously shoving Pidge towards the bedroom and whispered, “Go-guys cover her.”

Immediately Hunk and Lance moved but Pidge ducked and followed Keith. “You are not hiding me!”

Keith turned to see everyone behind him, wonderful. Why couldn’t anyone just listen to him?!? I mean it is HIS apartment!

He used the keyhole and could see Shiro frowning, great what was one more person in his small apartment? He opened the door and said, “Hey man, get in. What’s up?”

Shiro walked in and looked at the team in front of him. “Hey guys, we need to strategize, things have gone to hell…. Holy shit?!? Who the hell are you?”

He takes a step to Pidge when Keith quickly moves, angling in front of her, hand reaching for hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are confusing Keith but he knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay. I’ve gotten a few new ideas and got distracted!!! But I still really want to finish this one. Please subscribe to keep up on my works! I’m mostly Kidge but I may branch out. Also let me know if you have any requests!
> 
> Be well!

Pidge POV

Pidge frowned, a vague memory at the edge of her consciousness, like a dream that you could almost remember but cannot verbalize. Just on the edge of your consciousness. Pidge couldn’t look away from the rather large and attractive man in front of her. That voice…it was familiar. She couldn’t quite place why but it soothed her. But as he stepped towards her but she quickly stepped back, feeling her heartbeat faster, blood rushing through her veins, her breath becoming uneven and she knew she was panicking. In her head she knew she was having a panic attack but she was helpless to stop it. She put a hand to her head, tried to ground herself but her vision was going hazy. She backed up and bumped into Lance. She yelped! She felt Keith’s hand and that helped for a minute. But then man said, “My God, Katie??? Is that you?”

Suddenly the world went black.

Keith POV

Keith saw Pidge was panicking and wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe she recognized him as a cop? He looked to his friend frowning and reached for her hand. He thought it would be enough but then he saw her eyes roll back in her head and he knew she was going to faint. He quickly used her hand that he held to pull her into his arms and picked her up and moved to couch.

“Hunk, get me some water and a wet towel! Lance open a window, it’s hot in here. Shiro, what the fuck? How did you know her real name? What is going on? And I’m warning you, you aren’t arresting her. I have plans for her.”

Lances laughs, “Yeah he does! Naughty plans, haha, hey ouch! How’d you even kick me?” Frowning he moves farther from Keith. 

Shiro pauses, just beyond the couch, looking absolutely wrecked. He stutters, “I, shit, she looks, like, “

“Shiro! What is going on?” Keith growls. 

Hunk comes back with a glass of water, ice and a wet towel. “Shiro, this is Keith’s girlfriend. Or maybe it’s more like the girl who he wants to be his girlfriend? I wasn’t entirely clear if she”

Keith interrupts, “Hunk not now! SHIRO, why the hell is going on? Do you know her?”

“NO, maybe? Just wait, I gotta call Matt. I’m sorry, just give me a few hours. I, swear! Everything will get figured out. Um, she’s your, you know, the girl? Is she the girl from the bar? I couldn’t really get a good look because it was so smoky and you didn’t say anything until you moped about her leaving at the end of the night.”

Keith flushed, “Yeah well, there’s been a few developments. Actually guys,”

Lance suddenly yelps, “Wait, wait one goddamn minute! Aye dios! Shiro knew you liked a girl?!? Why wasn’t I informed? Merida!! I was there! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!”

Hunk sighs, “Lance! Now is not the time! How is she Keith? Obviously still out since she’s not arguing with Lance.”

Keith is flustered, but his main priority is still on Pidge. He chooses to ignore Lance’s complaints and focus’ his gaze on Shiro, “Talk. NOW.” 

Shiro watches Keith, observing him gently placing the damp towel to the girls head as well as stroking her cheek. “I, its not my story. But just keep her safe for a few more hours and it will all get figured out. Please. I’m, I’m calling in my favor.”

Keith frowns, “You have an hour. That’s it. Otherwise, “

Shiro nods quickly, “Okay, I can make that work.” He looks down, “Take care of her. I’ll be back soon.”

Lance laughs, “Yeah that won’t be a problem.”

He quickly turns and leaves. The room is silent. But Keith’s mind is whirring. “Mom, can you please gather some intel? Where is Lotor, what’s it look like his next move is? Does he know Pidge escaped? I’m giving Shiro a hour but I’m worried. I need to keep her safe.”

His mom looks at him, solemnly, “I’ll find out. Kolivan should be returning soon. He’ll be a good asset since no one has seen him recently. I’ll fill him in and we will let you know what he finds.” She walks over and kisses the top of his head, pausing, then leans down and kisses Pidge’s. Keith knows this is her sign to him that she approves. Not that it would really have made a difference but it pleases him that his mom approves of his mate. Shit, girl. Great now his face is hot and he knows he’s blushing. 

The room is unnaturally silent once she leaves. Keith looks at Pidge, and pulls her close. “Guys, I’m tired, and “

Hunk interrupts, “Of course you are! Why don’t you two go to bed and we’ll keep watch. An hour right? Rest. We got you…and your lady.”

Keith nods, “Thanks guys. And Lance, I didn’t tell Shiro, he just noticed I was off that night at the bar. He put the pieces together. But, shit, we aren’t official or anything so no, I didn’t say anything. She left that night with Lotor instead of me.” His voice trailed off toward the end.

Hunk kicked Lance and he replies, “Yeah, well obviously she wants to be with you. Shit, she blew up Lotor’s whole thing and when she was in trouble, who did she come to? You’re lucky your girl is like-able, otherwise, I would have been mad! But, go rest.”

Keith smiles, “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky. All around.”

He gets her in bed with him, and cant help but wonder what is going on. It’s like…they were all playing a game but suddenly it merged…into one big game. As he drifted off, he swore, him, his girl and friends well, they were going to win this game.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, just thought it needed to be in here. Love comments and thanks for reading. Hope you and yours are safe!

Meanwhile, Lotor is stunned, angry and feeling lost. He keeps thinking, what just happened? How has Katherine betrayed him like this? How could she? He’s done so much for her…he was going to marry her!! And for what?

As he’s pacing the Katherine’s empty room, talking to himself about how to fix this problem, he turns to his remaining friends and questions, “Do any of you have any knowledge of what caused Katherine to act like this?”

His question is met with silence. Finally, Acxa bravely replies, “Are you seriously asking this now or is this a trick question?”

Lotor reply is quick and annoyed. “Of course I am seriously asking. Katherine’s actions are uncalled for. She has always been loyal and I was even planning on marrying her, so yes, I am asking for some insight here.” He rubs his head as he sits on the edge of the unmade bed. Frowning he absently thinks, she knows she should always make the bed when she rises, this messy room is an unneeded distraction. This girl needs discipline and order. 

The four girls who act as his generals all stare back at him uncomprehendingly. Finally Acxa again steps up, drawling, “Well, Lotor, I would think you would have noticed at some point, that your fiancée does not usually partake in killing, much less killing copious numbers of people. Honestly what did you expect. That she would want to see you kill a ton of people? And cheer you on? Take part? Because, if that’s the case, then do you even know who you planned on marrying? Because that does not describe her at all!”

Zethrid picks up, “Yeah man, she doesn’t like to hurt people like I do. Hell anything in fact. Do you know that I once saw her see a bug in a room. She didn’t scream or kill it. Nope, not your girl. If she sees a bug she simply closes the door and announces, ‘Please be gone by the time I return.’ You should have known better or if not, at least kept her by your side. You literally told her to stay by the prisoners who probably told her their sob stories. She’s a soft touch. So what the heck dude?”

Lotor grits his teeth, he is not some DUDE. But yet, mulling over their words perhaps they have a point. He’s always protected Katherine from this side of things. Letting her sit it out. Knowing how to defend herself but never having to partake. But to go against him? He can’t save her now, he needs to make her an example. But, then maybe he can take her back and marry her. He knows she isn’t after him for his money or connections because she doesn’t value those things. But he was counting on her hacking and tech skills to get him to rise above his father. Without her, he doesn’t think his take over will work. Who could do the things she does? Who can he trust?

Lotor sighs, continuing, “Well, have any of you heard anything? Where is she? We know she isn’t here!” Her room is undisturbed and now he wonders, what can he do now to resolve this problem?

Zethrid replies, “Sorry sir! She managed to knock out our cameras and she’s been off grid. No cell activity, no credit cards being used and no reports from hospitals with her description. It’s like she disappeared which given her skill set…it’s not improbable. In fact, I’d say it’s likely she high tailed it out of here.”

Lotor sighs, “Find her. Immediately. I don’t care how just do it. That’s an order.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up call comes faster than they want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are all me! Sorry. Hopefully you like and please comment or let me know what you think! Thanks and be safe!

Pidge POV

Pidge drifted awake slowly only to sink back and snuggle back into the warmth that was surrounding her. She felt herself encompassed by heat which made her want to drift off to dreamland again. Especially when she moved to roll to her other side because her shoulder hurt like hell and she was met with an immovable force. Eyes popping open she looked right into her Blade’s face, or rather… more accurately now, Keith.

It was then her brain chose to remember and recognize all the details of her situation rapidly and in great detail. She was in a bed, with Keith. In fact, her face was only inches away from him, nestled on his shoulder to be precise. Her legs were somehow tangled with his…bare and warm legs. His one arm around her with his hand precariously low on her back, basically touching her butt. She recognizes that she is in a t-shirt, sans pants or socks. And while a part of her wants to jump out of the bed, there’s also another part of her that wants to stay. The part who never slept with a man, either literally or figuratively. 

After a horrendous day of feeling like she just got the rug snatched from under her. Did she even have an real friends? No. But could she…possibly. 

Ultimately deciding to commit this experience to her memory, she freezes. He’s so warm and solid. Looking at his face while he’s asleep, shit, he looks so peaceful and sweet. No frown lines, no furrowed brows, no anger or even annoyance. His hair is out of his pony tail and it’s messy and cute. Her one hand is pressed to his chest, his very bare and muscular chest. His one arm is under her neck with that other hand around her. Pidge inhales and again tries to get this memory right, every detail is important. His scent, the way he looks and especially the way it feels to be held so…sweetly. Then perhaps later she can remind herself that things could be good that things were good even for a moment. Closing her eyes, she fights back the tears that threaten. She doesn’t cry anymore, there’s no purpose to it. It’s just a waste of energy because tears have never changed anything. Reality is. It just is.

So she gives her herself the okay to just stay still and enjoy this moment knowing that soon she will need to leave and the odds of her seeing him again are basically slim to nil. Absently she wishes she was a morning person, or rather, just a person who woke up and could think rationally and effectively. Instead, she usually liked to lay in bed after waking up for a good 30 minutes, just to clear the cobwebs out and do nothing. Which is why right now, it was so easy to be still and not move or disturb his slumber. Instead she tries to kickstart her brain without an energy drink or Coke. Fuck, that’s not going to work. Okay, she changes tactics and tries to run though the last day and develop a tight logical plan. First order of business?

No question, she needed to get out of town hopefully with no one the wiser that Keith and his friends helped her. She didn’t want, couldn’t handle him getting hurt because he helped her. So once she was out of town, she could get a burner phone and figure out her finances. She had money stashed all over but the nearest one probably about an hour away. Was it worth the risk? Or should she go with the nuclear plan and get out of the country. Maybe she had some long lost family somewhere? While she was leery about doing a 23 and me type of thing cuz hey conspiracies were born out of some element of taught, but she could perhaps digitally try and find some living relatives or ancestors. 

She sighed and that’s when she felt herself being hugged. Keith was up. Shit! Time to go.

Keith POV

“Must you think so loudly?” Keith couldn’t help the amusement that tinged his voice. But she made him happy so whatever it took. She was still here. 

Immediately he felt her trying to squirm her way out of bed and out of his arms but he resisted. She was wiley but he knew she wouldn’t hurt him and he was heavier than her. So he rolled her under his body and used it to keep her in bed, where he wanted her. He managed to get her wrists in his one hand and used the other to lean above her. Smiling he kissed her.

To her credit, she didn’t respond right away and tried to stay rigid. But he took that opportunity as an invitation to changer her thinking and kiss her everywhere he could reach. Her temple, forehead, cheek, nose, shit by the time he got to her neck both of them where breathless. Unable to help himself, he got to the area where her shoulder met her neck and started to kiss, which turned into sucking on her. She just tasted so damn good and her moaning was not a deterrent. Growling he murmured, “Mine.” He wanted to mark her, let everyone know she was his.

Pidge’s answering moan was music to his ears. He knows he’s getting possessive and while it’s not a thing he could ever recall feeling, he can’t stop it. He doesn’t even want to. Instead he wants to mark her, to have the visible proof that even she won’t deny. Or better yet can’t. 

And while there is a small part of him that thinks, he shouldn’t do this, well that side of his head doesn’t win. At this point her legs are wrapped around his waist and since he wants to touch her unbound breast he lets go of her wrists to move under her shirt. Rocking into her, he feels himself losing sight of why he started this and has moved onto what he so desperately wants to do to her. He pulls her up with him as he rests on his knees. He wants to make her his in every way. He needs to. His hands are shaking and is about to pull up her shirt when then there’s a knock at the door. They both freeze and Keith raises his voice to question, “What?” in the most annoyed manner. 

Shiro replies, “Hey, we are back. Can you both get out here?”

Keith sighs, trying like hell to lock up his feelings and the need to complete this ritual. “Um, yeah we will be there in a minute.” Keith gradually lets his grip on her loosen, only to return with, “Pidge, Katie, I know you think your best bet is to just run. Leave and never come back. I’m telling you that it won’t work. For starters, Lotor was embarrassed and angry. He’s not going to just let you walk away. Don’t you think he has his people out there looking for you? Second, I just, don’t want to lose you. So can you please, please just wait and hear Shiro out. I know the guys haven’t made the best impression but for me? Just hear them out?”

He stares into her eyes, trying to determine if he’s getting through. Please. He tries to reach her without saying anything else. Focusing on her with all his might. Finally she relents and nods, whispering, ”Just until today. I’m not putting anyone else in danger. I refuse to.”

Keith nods, he’ll take whatever reprieve he can get. And hopes that the information Shiro has will help change her mind. Otherwise his mom is going to be pissed if he goes on the run.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both think about what’s going on and their next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the slow updates! I’ve been really unmotivated, lazy and just out of it. I’m hoping I can do better! I hope you are all safe and healthy and please leave a comment. I really appreciate them and it really brightens my day!

Pidge POV

Pidge slowly stands and moves to pick up her bag on the floor at the end of the bed. She knows she should be self conscious about her state of undress, even the act that almost just took place before the knock. But there’s just something about Keith, her Blade that just lends itself to making her feel comfortable and safe. 

While methodically pulling out some clothes from her bag, she ponders why? What? What is it about him specifically? Why did it just click and when did it even become easy?

Sure he’s cute. Sure he’s nice. But that just isn’t all of it. It just can’t be. Over time she has realized that they have the same tastes in movies and games. They both love conspiracy theories, ghost stories but that’s not really important. He has people in his life that are important. Loyal to. She has no one. She’s been looking out for herself so long so what is this invisible string that is pulling them together. Closer than she is used to being with someone.

For space’s sake! She was close to Lotor, yet this degree of safety never came about organically. And it’s not like he didn’t try. But what is bothering her most about it… is that she cannot for the life of her figure out WHY. Not knowing is messing with her ability to trust herself. Or him. Why Keith and not Lotor? What makes her relax around him after a few weeks but not after years of being around Lotor? Honestly, if she tried hard she could vaguely remember feeling this as a child with her real family. 

Her mom could calm her down with a hug, her dad could rationalize the daylights out of things, and her brother, well hell, he could tease her and talk her down better than anyone. But Keith isn’t her family. Because, well, she doesn’t have one. Pidge can feel her eyes well up with tears and freezes. No, not now. She can’t do this now.

Pidge closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Trying to center, breathe, trying to hold it together, breathe, she will not break down. She can do it, after all she’s had years of practice. There’s work to do, so she pushes those feelings back into the box and seals it. Finding her equilibrium she quickly gets dressed. At this point she couldn’t even say what she is wearing but she needs to get together. She can feel Keith’s eyes on her, yet she does a great job of avoiding her Blade’s gaze. 

Now is not the time, she can’t afford to break down now. Not there is ever a good time for emotions but right now, there are people waiting on them and she refuses to come out all teary eyed and well weak. Instead she pulls her hair back, tosses on her glasses and announces she’s ready. She turns to him and finds him staring at her. 

It’s not until Keith, who looks confused, states, “You wear glasses?? Do you usually wear contacts then?”

Pidge sighs, “Not really, they are more like a…um, a good luck charm.”

He nods and asks if she’s ready to head out. She takes another breath and nods. “Yeah, I got this.”

As she opens the bedroom door, she hears Keith correct, “Yes, WE do.” She feels the steady pressure and warmth of his hand at her lower back and the rhythmic movement of his thumb sliding up and down her spine. And she can’t help the smirk. Yeah, they do. And if she leans a little into his touch as they walk out to the front room well, no one else but them will know.

Keith’s POV

Keith knows he cannot predict what is going to happen. That’s life. But he has always followed his instincts. Always. Right or wrong. Good or bad. Stupid or smart. It’s just who he is. Similarly, he’s not one for heavy reflection but rather for action. He’s always been a doer. And right now, he needs to figure out what is going to get him what he wants. 

Because by luck, chance or fate, he met Pidge. And while he knows it’s too soon to say he loves her; he is also smart enough to recognize special. The fact that he hasn’t felt this way about a girl before ever is also of note! So taking those two key facts into consideration with the whole Lotor and work aspect, he needs to come up with a course of action that Pidge feels comfortable with and gets him the potential for the future he thinks is possible. Before she decides to run. Or worse someone he cares about gets hurt. 

He’s determined to take all the elements and work them to his advantage. He knows his mom and friends will help. And he thinks Pidge would fit right in with his group. He isn’t sure if she was really friends with the other people in Lotor gang or if she was really solo. He knows they respected her because honestly who wouldn’t? 

Keith stops abruptly realizing that he’s dressed and Pidge is still. Her eyes look pretty wet and he doesn’t know if he should say anything or leave her alone. He facilitates, worrying about making the wrong move. What is wrong with him? Just as he moves towards her, he can almost see her piece by piece pull herself back together and shore it all together. He stares and is again amazed at this beautiful and strong woman. He’s seen his mom do this, when she didn’t realize he was watching. This mental endurance and strength, is something that is a rare find in any person-male or female. Was it any wonder he was falling for her?

She says she ready and Keith realizes she has glasses on? Huh? How has he never seen them before. They have FaceTimed and seen each other before and damn she look adorable. Younger even. 

He must have said something because because she said they were a good luck charm. As they leave she says she gots this and Keith replies without thought, “Yes, WE do.” He needs the contact so he reaches for the small of her back and brushes his thumb up and down her spine. The strength of this girl is impressive and he wants her to realize, she has him at her side. Shit, she’s stuck with him now.

When they sit on the couch, Keith immediately holds her hand and puts his other around her shoulders. “So Shiro, what’s going on?”

Shiro is standing in front of the tv, with his serious leader look. Lance is sitting on the armchair with Hunk moving around in the kitchen. He’s probably getting dinner ready given the time and cooking relaxes him. Looking back, he has the accordion folding door open so he can hear. His mom is leaning back against the front door with a…concerned expression on her face. Shit.   
Pidge’s hand tightens on mine and I pull her closer to me. It can’t be that bad. Shiro looks nervous but not worried. 

Shiro continues, “Okay, please just be a little patient. Um, K-Pidge, when we first met, you looked really familiar to me. But, that doesn’t mean a lot right? But then you fainted and I wanted to check a few things out. So I went back and talked to an old friend. He, um, he’s here and wants to meet you. I promise, he poses no harm to you, I swear. But I think you need to hear his story, from him. But it’s up to you.”

Pidge looked over to him, questions in her eyes, “Keith?”

He looks at Shiro, trying to read his mind, then to his mom who gives him one sharp nod. Keith looks back to Pidge “Whatever you decide. It’s your call.”

He can feel Pidge take a deep breath, “Before we do this, um, is there an update about Lotor?”

Krolia nods, “Yes, I spoke to Kolivan who immediately went out into the field as his biker persona. Lotor has put out feelers for you, offering drugs or money for information about you. Luckily, you are almost a ghost. No one has offered any information or details. I believe that your safe for now. Kolivan will make the rounds and gather information and report back tomorrow.”

Keith can tell his mom stopped from saying one more thing. He speaks up, “Mom, what else? Just tell us now.”

She nods once, “Lotor has sent out word, he wants you alive not dead.”

Pidge leans into Keith further, “Thanks for letting me know. Shiro, I’m ready for your friend.”


	14. Chap 14 Revelatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast from the past, does anyone even know what the truth is?

Pidge POV 

Shiro takes a deep breath in and says, “When I first saw you, you looked familiar like I saw you before. But, hey, I see a lot of people in my line of work so I didn’t really think anything of it. Not going to lie, with the people you were hanging around with I just figured I’d seen you on some database of criminals. Plus the first time I saw you I was more concerned about Keith’s reaction to you than your per se. So I was pretty slow on the uptake. But between things Keith told me and what I put together on my own, well, seeing you in person in regular light…I think you need to meet our own personal tech genius, or the man in the chair.”

He opens the door and an actual guy in a wheelchair rolls in. I look into eyes that are startling like mine. I can’t think any more, rational thought is beyond me at this point, and I think I’m just staring. This…guy. He. Me. Shit. I think I must make some kind of sound, maybe even words, but I don’t even know what. It’s like I’m in a tunnel. All I can see is this guy and blackness surrounding me. I think I’m losing it but that when that I feel Keith holding tight and grabbing my hand. He pulls me close and whisper, “Katie, babe, stay with me.”

I instinctively hold on. What the hell?! He looks, a lot, like me. Scarily so.

It’s only as I register Keith’s hand that I notice the guys eyes are filled with tears as well. He’s staring at me and the room is deathly quiet. Finally, he whispers, “My God, Pidgey is that really you?”

I don’t answer. I can’t. That name, that voice, make me choke up. He looks like a younger cooler version of what I think is my… dad? Or a older, male, version of … myself. That makes. No sense. Because I’m alone, an orphan. They said I had no relatives. I blink but he’s still there. I must squeeze Keith’s hand even tighter-that he must take that as an indication that I want him to answer for me. 

“Yes?” Keith queries for me.

God he’s a man of few words. I let out a huff of breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. Eyes closing I focus on his hand on mine. He’s not going to give any more information that he has to. He really does have my back. I can feel his muscles tense, ready to react to anything. And I know he’d protect me. Without a second thought. I also can see his mom at the ready too. Silent and deadly.

Unfortunately, Keith’s friends are NOT like him.

Lance yelps. “Aye Dios mio!!!! Why do you look like her??? Doesn’t he look like her?! You look like Keith’s girlfriend!! Were you adopted too? What the hell Shiro? EXPLAIN!!!”

Hunk moans, “Lance! Shut up! Um, Shiro, I hope you know what you are doing. Cuz, um Pidge here is an orphan. And um, who is this? What is going on??! I’m starting to get worried. And I’m feeling the need to make a cake. I’m feeling very stressed.”

The man in the chair gasps, “Shit, Shiro. I’m going to kill that mother fucking asshole. You can arrest me when I’m done. I don’t care!” He moves his chair forward, closer to me. OMG. What should I do. I freeze and lean away. 

Shiro closes his eyes, “Well before you commit any crimes, ANY of you, how about you explain what you think you know. I think we all need to compare stories first. Okay, everyone, this is MATT, or the Rebel, the police force’s secret weapon. He can hack into anything and is a genius at engineering just about anything folks in the field could need. I met him when we were in high school. He helped me graduate and we both joined up with the police force after a stint in the Garrison. We stayed close and well, um, Matt? Can you continue?”

“Oh, um, yeah, sure. So I was in a really bad accident when I was a kid. So bad that I was told my entire family died…I was the only, sole, survivor. After I got out of the hospital, I went to a home for boys, and eventually they registered me at the local high school. I was a natural at science and computers, and it was there I met Shiro. The Garrison is basically a military type of organization that is let’s say off the books. But I made some great connections and got some needed experience. And eventually when we wanted out it wasn’t a problem. I, I never thought anyone lied to me. Because why? Why hide my family? Why say I was an orphan? I don’t understand how you are here but God dammit, you have got to be my baby sister-Pidge-Katie Holt!”

He rolled his chair even closer, looking deep into her eyes and she could see the unmistakable truth. But it was heart breaking. All she could think of was years, YEARS she missed out. On his life and visa versa. But to what end? She bit her lip and tried to control the tears that were threatening her. Family? Brother? Is it true?

Hesitatingly he reached out for her arm and she just sobbed. “Mattie, really?!?”

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, practically picking her up and onto his lap. And as he held her she felt a little part of her soul regain its hope, love, and trust. This couldn’t be bad, she just got her big brother back! Mattie?>! No this was good, she found her other half, her love and it just hit her, it had to be fate. It was meant to be. 

And inadvertently, it was all due to Keith…

Keith’s POV

Keith’s mind is racing. Fuck if this is her brother, then there was a whole conspiracy to have people believe Katie was dead AND for her to think she was the sole survivor! And why?! To what end? That means that asshole being her friend, or whatever he made himself as-savior, boyfriend, fiancé, was not a coincidence nor an accident. They used her. From..the… fucking… beginning. Who does that? To a fucking kid?! 

Who kills someone’s parents, their brother… and then replaces them with themselves. A child. They manipulated her and hurt her. That… no… good… dirty… bastard. He feels his hands clench and he wants to find Lotor and his father and teach them a lesson. Slowly. It’s then that his head is smacked and he looks up into his mother’s eyes. 

With one head shake, she reorients him back to the present. Shit there will be time for that later. Right now he needs to support Katie. This isn’t about him. It’s about Katie and what she must be feeling. Crap he can’t even imagine. 

Refocused on his girl, he waits for her to indicate she needs him or what she needs of him. He doesn’t want to pull her from her brother but at the same time wants to be ready just in case she needs him. And after a few minutes she leans back from Matt and frantically turns, breathing fast and uneven. He makes sure to move into her line of vision. Trying to reassure her, he initiates contact by grabbing her shoulder but she launches herself at him. He quickly adjusts her weight in his arms and pulls her closer. Keeping her close. His girl. His. Everything.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. I got you.” He holds her close and even with all his friends and her brother around, he kisses her. Softly, trying to get her to focus just on him. Once he feels her muscles relax, he adjusts her even closer.

Finally, she slumps against him and he finally looks up straight over to Matt. “Can you fill in some of the details. Because I know Shiro and you didn’t just guess. You both did some intensive research in a very quick turnaround of time. Dude, I know you.”

Shiro nods, “Yeah, we did. Or well Matt did. He was in the hospital when the funerals happened and he just took what they said as truth. His family was gone. But not just in death, Katie was just gone but strangely no body.”

Matt interjects, “After a while, I felt a need to know everything about everything. And the information wasn’t easily accessible which was not a big problem for me. But, oddly, nothing really made sense. So I dug. And I dug. This has been a project since, well, high school.”

Katie finally interjects, “ I didn’t go to the funerals either but I have visited your.. grave. Graves. Shit, have I ever really been where they were buried? Oh my, what the hell? What about-!”

“No! Sorry mom and dad, they are gone. But dad was working on a case, a big one. I remember him being even more absentminded and more distracted. But we were just kids and well back then I didn’t realize.”

Keith figures this was expected but not welcomed. He murmurs, “Hey it’s okay, you got brother, just focus on that! Plus you got me and mine. Your ours now, no question.”

It was then Lance, in all his exuberance, interjects, “Yes, you are ours, nuestra familia!” 

Keith looks down at Katie, “You compressed? You are mine. So, what do you need?”

She stares, at him, then looks to Matt, “I…dunno. This is a lot to take in. Keith?”

He holds her, “I know, but we have TWO geniuses here, we can figure something out. Right?”

With a watery smile, she nods. “Ok, yeah, let’s come up with a plan.”

Keith smiles, “A kick ass plan.”

Matt watery grins, “A grand, kick ass, Holt plan. Honestly nothing stands a chance.”


	15. Ch 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this latest chapter. I think, I'm almost done with this one. Please comment and let me know what you think. I'Ve gone back to rotating my focus so hopefully you follow all my stories!
> 
> Stay well!

Chapter 15

Pidge POV

While everyone is busy planning Pidge can’t keep her eyes off Matt. His hair is longer than hers, pulled back in a messy pony tail. She vaguely remembers her mom scolding him and saying she was going to cut his hair if he didn’t go with dad to the barber. It’s funny how memories are popping up now when he’s right in front of her. He has a scar on his forehead but otherwise looks very similar to her. Same eye color, same hair. Hell, his is probably nicer than hers. 

It’s like she’s in some strange alternate universe. But if she being honest… it was also very scary. Because, if one thought about it rationally, everything she thought she knew for the last ten years was a lie. 

Everything.

She wasn’t alone. She wasn’t an orphan. And isn’t that the rub. She could’ve had a family, all this time. It could have been her and Matt. It makes her sad to think what she missed out on. Birthdays, holidays, or anniversaries of the accident. Where she suffered alone. And even when Lotor was with her he never really understood. He never realized what she felt or was going through. And looking back, she could see he didn’t even really try to pretend for her either. And that just made her feel so much more alone. 

At some point she would just hide away in her room and work herself to sleep. She felt like she was in a tunnel suddenly, with her breath hiccuping and her vision wavering. Oh God, she can’t breathe. She had to get up. She had to move. But then she … felt an arm slip around her shoulders and pull her close. Warmth. Heat. Her heart rate started to sync…Keith. He was here. He was real. 

And she didn’t care that he was FBI or law enforcement. Because with him she didn’t feel alone.

She was not alone. She turned in his arms and just held on. It’s funny how someone she only knew for such a short period of time could mean so much to her. Yet here she is. Surrounded by people who are on her side. And Keith.

Re-centered, she focused back onto the conversation going on around her. Glad for once there were so many people in the room. It was a few hours after the big reveal and while Keith’s apartment was cramped with so many people, for once it didn’t make her feel like running or hiding away. Hunk had prepared a spaghetti dinner complete with homemade bread and salad. It was hilarious when Lance questioned Keith having the ingredients for bread and Hunk sheepishly admitted to stocking his pantry, ‘for emergencies’. 

When she looked at Keith, he whispered, “I didn’t even know I had a pantry!” 

And when Lance was outraged that he didn’t have a stockpile. Hunk replied that since Lance technically still lives at home, his mom has their place well stocked! Then there was Krolia and Kolivan. Kolivan finally returned with his report and Pidge could see how he’d fit in the the biker gang image. He was a tough guy but when he spoke he was so quiet and calm. It just inspired her trust in him. 

Then of course, there was Matt. He was nearby, constantly finding excuses to touch her arm, hand or shoulder. It was odd. She wasn’t a touchy freely person and yet, she was so happy that he seemed happy to have found her too. Despite what she had been involved in. Finally dinner in hand, they were seated all around various parts of Keith’s living room. 

Finally, I voiced a concern that was nagging at me. “Shiro, have we ever…met? I feel like I recognized your voice somehow? Or even your…shape?”

Matt replied, loudly, “Shiro and I were gaming friends long before we ever met. So, I would be playing games with him and you’d be in my room. So you probably did hear him but I don’t think you ever saw him. But after the accident and rehab, I mentioned I needed to go to school and he convinced me to go to the same school as him. So, with nothing left to lose I did. I have a family picture of us, so Shiro has seen you before. Plus, let’s be honest, we sorta look alike.”

Pidge nods, “That makes sense. Unfortunately that’s about the only thing that does.”

Matt counters, “Okay, now that we are fed. We need to focus. Plan. I’m betting Lotor’s dad is behind this. But Katie, do you think Lotor knew as well?”

She thought about it but replied, “Probably not. His dad does not respect him and they aren’t close. At all, so I cannot imagine him telling a pre-teen Lotor anything. Maybe he encouraged him to be my friend but nothing overt.”

Shiro nods, “Okay so why?”

Everyone is quiet, thinking. 

Keith POV

“Let’s take it from a slightly different angle. How did Zarkon benefit? He’s pretty self serving. There is no way he didn’t get something out of this.”

Matt picks up, “Yeah, I’m thinking it has to do with the project my dad was working on. Some kind of weapon. I know once he died, the project did too.”

Keith counters, “Then why separate you two? What are we missing? What does Zarkon desire or want?”

“Money, every bad guy wants money.” stated Lance firmly. 

Hunk countered, “Power, he likes to be the big kahuna. Maybe this weapon would have cost him that.”

More answers were kicked around when Pidge interjects, “Control. From what I see Zarkon lives for control. In every aspect. So by causing the accident, he needed to control for the outcome or at least several outcomes. No one could have predicted Matt would be thrown from the car or I would be stuck in it. Let’s be honest, people survive accidents all the time. But he prepared for all possibilities. Sooooo, that means he got something out of it. But what did he gain control of? I didn’t get any money. Or things.”

Keith guesses, “Maybe he knew that the weapon mission would fail but he also knew that your dad got much farther than maybe he imagined. Do we know what the weapon was?”

Matt replied, “I tried looking into it but I couldn’t get further than it was a top secret project. I’ve hacked into several sites over the years looking for more data but it’s very cryptic. In fact it doesn’t even sound like a weapon at all. More like an organic compound really. So “

“That’s it!! I remember mom being a gardener but really she was probably a botanist. So Zarkon has control of all drugs running in and out of Galra City. And if anyone wants in they need to bow to him. He’s expanded his network and this is what Lotor was trying to beat him at. Althea. But what if there was a way to diminish his hold? What if they created something that was a weapon only in the hand of the Garrison or police? I remember her telling me that nothing is untraceable. And no one is untouchable.”

Krolia speaks up, “Zarkon has a big footprint. If we could know what drugs are his and track it someway, it would go a long way in stopping the flow. But his network of them getting the drugs into the country is, well a mystery. If we could figure that out. Well, that would be a game changer.”

Everyone is quiet. Finally, Katie looks up, “So Matt, I think you need to show me what you have. If our parents were killed over this, well, they had to be close.”

Matt nods, “Definitely.”

Hunk interjects, “Uh, I could probably help. I’m really good at making things or finding patterns.”

Keith grins, “Well, while you guys figure the item, why don’t the rest of come up with a battle plan or trap?”


End file.
